Somewhen, Somewhere, Some Dreamers
by recchinon
Summary: Saat ini Hanji tidak lagi peduli apakah Levi akan membawa pulang titan hidup-hidup untuknya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin agar prajurit yang telah membunuh banyak titan itu dapat segera kembali dalam keadaan utuh padanya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka bicarakan dan ini akan semakin rumit kalau Levi terbunuh dalam misi kali ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhen, Somewhere, Some Dreamers...**

**Rating:** T, hampir M

**Pairing:** Levi x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa

**Summary:** Saat ini Hanji tidak lagi peduli apakah Levi akan membawa pulang titan hidup-hidup untuknya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin agar prajurit yang telah membunuh banyak titan itu dapat segera kembali dalam keadaan utuh padanya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka bicarakan dan ini akan semakin rumit kalau Levi terbunuh dalam misi kali ini.

**Disclaimer:** not owned

**Note:** akan ada Lime di beberapa chapter tapi tidak vulgar.

**.**

**Chapter 1: A Prologue**

Kopral Levi benci tidur seorang diri. Levi, komandan pasukan berkuda yang juga merupakan prajurit terkuat yang masih hidup sampai saat ini, lebih suka menghabiskan malamnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dibandingkan harus tidur seorang diri. Ia akan bekerja sampai kelelahan hingga tertidur di meja kerjanya atau membaca buku di sofa hingga tertidur. Atau bekerja keras membersihkan ruangan-ruangan di markas mereka hingga pagi menjelang dan ia akan tertidur selama hampir sejam sebelum rutinitas pagi harinya dimulai. Levi menolak untuk tidur sendirian di malam hari ketika pikirannya akan melayang dan masuk ke alam mimpi, sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Ia tidak ingin bermimpi.

Berapa kali pun adegan itu berulang di benaknya ia tidak pernah bisa terbiasa. Setiap kali ia akan terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat, lebih banyak dari yang biasa dikeluarkannya saat latihan atau saat berperang melawan titan. Ia akan terbangun dengan perasaan muak yang asing baginya. Levi, sang kopral pemberani yang jarang menampakkan emosinya, ketakutan.

Selain hal-hal yang dilakukannya untuk mencegah mimpi buruk menghantuinya, ada satu hal lagi yang bisa membuatnya terbebas untuk sementara dari mimpi buruk dimana ia harus menyaksikan anak buahnya mati dihadapannya berulang kali itu. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang bisa membebaskannya dari semua itu: Hanji Zoe, peneliti gila yang terobsesi pada titan.

Levi tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung, ia bukanlah tipe seseorang yang akan mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya begitu saja, namun ia tahu, wanita berkacamata itu menyadarinya, bahwa kehadirannya sangat berarti bagi kopral bertubuh pendek itu. Entah sejak kapan, semuanya berjalan begitu alami, keduanya tidak ingat awal mulanya namun mereka tidak keberatan. Hubungan ini penting untuk mereka.

Mungkin, kalau ia ingat-ingat lagi, semuanya berawal ketika prajurit berusia tiga puluh empat tahun itu minum terlalu banyak bir dan Hanji, seperti biasanya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menggoda pria berambut gelap itu. Mungkin saat itu Hanji juga tengah mabuk, mungkin juga tidak, tidak banyak yang dapat Levi ingat dari kejadian malam itu selain suara erangan Hanji meneriakan namanya dan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mengalami mimpi buruk malam itu. Selanjutnya entah bagaimana, hubungan keduanya berlanjut meski tanpa ada ikatan yang jelas di antara keduanya.

Setelah kejadian itu Levi mempelajari hal baru bahwa tidur sambil memeluk seseorang, merasakan kehangatan tubuh seseorang dan mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sendirian malam itu, mengusir mimpi buruk yang biasa ia lihat. Levi tidak menyukai ikatan, dan ia tahu Hanji juga sependapat dengannya namun dengan cepat simbiosis mutualisme terjalin di antara mereka. Di malam-malam tertentu Hanji akan menyelinap ke kamar sang kopral dan bermalam di sana.

Di pagi harinya saat mereka sarapan bersama bersama yang lainnya, keduanya akan bersikap biasa saja. Levi akan menyantap sarapaannya dengan tenang dan Hanji akan sesekali mencoba mengganggunya namun tidak ada yang berbeda dari sikap mereka biasanya, dan Levi lebih memilih agar semua tetap seperti itu. Ia tidak menyukai rumor, terlebih bila rumor itu mengenai dirinya.

* * *

Sepintas Hanji Zoe mungkin tidak terlihat seperti salah seorang pemimpin pasukan. Sikapnya yang selalu seenaknya dan senyumnya yang terlihat tidak bertanggungjawab membuat banyak anggota baru merasa ragu untuk bergabung dengan tim di bawah pengawasan Hanji. Wanita berkacamata ini tidak begitu mengerti mengapa orang-orang menganggapnya begitu aneh karena menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan mimpinya untuk membuat manusia hidup berdampingan dengan titan. Menurutnya, titan bisa dijinakan dan akan menjadi hewan peliharaan yang lucu, mereka hanya belum tahu bagaimana caranya, dan sebagai seorang peneliti ia akan menemukan caranya.

Mungkin Hanji terlihat seenaknya dan bebas namun sebenarnya ia memiliki pengamatan yang jeli. Sebagai seorang peneliti, ia bisa menangkap beberapa hal yang tidak disadari orang lain. Seperti misalnya, ia menyadari bahwa Kopral Levi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak belakangan ini. Jejak gelap samar di sekeliling matanya mungkin tidak tertangkap mata oleh prajurit lainnya namun Hanji mengenakan kacamata yang membantu pengelihatannya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa di pagi-pagi tertentu kerutan di dahi pria itu bertambah dalam dan dengan mudah ia bisa mengetahui bahwa pria itu tidak mendapatkan tidur yang layak semalam.

Hanji tidak bodoh. Ia bisa menduga bahwa Levi mengalami mimpi buruk belakangan ini. Tentu saja ia juga mengalaminya, semua orang yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan titan akan mengalaminya. Hanya saja sikap anti sosial dan pendiam Levi membuat semuanya lebih buruk. Menurut hasil pengamatan Hanji, bisa ia pastikan bahwa Levi adalah tipe yang akan selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendirian, dan malam itu dari caranya menghabiskan gelas demi gelas bir yang tidak biasa diminumnya, Hanji bisa menduga bahwa mimpi buruk itu menjadi lebih buruk lagi belakangan ini. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Hanji tahu, Levi berniat untuk mabuk agar bisa menyingkirkan mimpi buruk itu malam ini. Awalnya Hanji hanya berniat memperhatikan saja. Ia selalu suka mengamati segala sesuatunya dan Levi selalu menyenangkan untuk diamati. Namun setelah ia melihat prajurit muda bernama Petra mencoba menghampiri Levi, saat itu juga Hanji berubah pikiran. Ia tahu bahwa Petra menaruh hati pada pria itu dan ia juga tahu bahwa Petra cukup manis dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Tidak, sejak awal ia telah memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa Levi adalah miliknya.

Hanji lebih cepat dari Petra. Ia berhasil menghampiri Levi bahkan sebelun Petra sempat menyentuh pundak Levi untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hanji merasa senang karena alih-alih menoleh pada gadis itu, Levi menatapnya. Ia menatapnya langsung dengan mata memicing dan wajah merah.

Hanji tidak ingat apa yang dikatakannya saat itu namun berikutnya mereka sudah ada di kamar Levi, bercinta seperti sepasang anak muda yang tengah jatuh cinta. Hanji bersyukur ia tidak tengah mabuk saat itu karena ia ingin mengingat setiap detil yang terjadi malam itu.

Ia tahu bahwa ia berbuat curang karena telah memanfaatkan keadaan namun Hanji adalah seorang prajurit yang tengah berperang melawan titan dan ia tumbuh dengan prinsip bahwa semua hal adil dalam cinta dan perang, dan memang seperti itulah keadaannya, saat bersama dengan Levi semuanya seperti medan perang meski pun ia diam-diam mencintai pria itu.

Setelah yang pertama, ada yang kedua, ketiga dan selanjutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, hal ini telah menjadi rutinitas. Mereka tidak pernah membahas tentang nama hubungan ini. Mungkin hubungan macam ini memang tidak bernama atau mungkin ini bukanlah sebuah hubungan sama sekali, tapi Hanji bukanlah tipe seseorang yang memusingkan hal-hal seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, seks dengan Levi menyenangkan dan memuaskan dan ia tidak akan meributkan hal-hal remeh seperti status hubungan mereka.

* * *

Pagi hari saat Hanji Zoe memuntahkan isi perutnya adalah hari kesembilan semenjak Levi dan pasukannya pergi mengemban misi. Saat itu, malam sebelum keberangkatan Levi keluar tembok, mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar Levi. Malam itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah semuanya usai, Levi memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut tebal Hanji, sesuatu yang tidak biasa ia lakukan. Levi bukan tipe pria yang sentimental. Ini pertama kalinya Levi menunjukkan sisi ini dan Hanji merasa takut. Ia merasa cemas karena tidak biasanya Levi bersikap seperti ini.

"Kau akan kembali kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hanji tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria itu untuk menatapnya. Hanji memicingkan matanya, tanpa kacamata ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Levi dengan jelas. Ia tidak bisa memastikan ekspresi seperti apa yang tampak di wajah Levi saat itu dan itu membuatnya cemas.

"Apa maksudmu." Suara Levi terdengar tenang dan penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan makhluk-makhluk itu membunuhku?"

Hanji mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, kali ini aku tidak akan ada di sana untuk menjagamu jadi... OUCH!"

Levi membenturkan dahinya ke dahi keras Hanji yang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena benturan keras itu. Levi mendesis, "aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku akan kembali."

Hanji menatap Levi lekat-lekat, dahi keduanya masih saling menempel dan dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Levi yang tampak tenang.

Perlahan seringai nakal merekah di wajah Hanji, "bawa pulang titan hidup sebagai oleh-oleh untukku oke?"

Saat ini Hanji tidak lagi peduli apakah Levi akan membawa pulang titan hidup-hidup untuknya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin agar prajurit yang telah membunuh banyak titan itu dapat segera kembali dalam keadaan utuh padanya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka bicarakan dan ini akan semakin rumit kalau Levi terbunuh dalam misi kali ini. Tentu saja, Hanji percaya akan kekuatan pria yang telah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mengabdi sebagai pasukan barisan depan itu namun di sisi lain, sebagai seorang prajurit, Hanji telah banyak melihat kematian dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Banyak prajurit berbakat yang pada akhirnya tewas terbunuh saat berhadapan dengan titan-titan itu. Seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Levi pada misi kali ini, hal yang mungkin akan sangat disesalinya adalah karena ia tidak bisa berada di sisinya saat itu. Itu, dan kenyataan bahwa ia gagal menyampaikan berita penting ini pada Levi.

Hanji menatap pantulan bayangannya dicermin. Ia baru saja berkumur dan menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dahinya berkerut saat ia menyadari bahwa ia terlihat pucat. Ia tidak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, ada banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ia cemaskan.

Ia menamparkan kedua tangannya keras-keras ke pipinya yang pucat dan kini bersemu merah. Ia menyeringai lebar di hadapan cermin dan memastikan bahwa dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hanji tersenyum lebar saat ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Hari ini ia akan menjenguk Dimple, titan terakhir yang berhasil mereka tangkap hidup-hidup. Hari ini pun semua akan berjalan lancar.

Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan ruang utama markas mereka saat salah seorang prajurit berteriak mengumumkan.

"Mereka telah kembali! Pasukan penjelajah telah kembali dari misi mereka! Mereka berhasil menangkap satu titan!"

Wajah Hanji berubah cerah. Ia benar. Hari ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia berlari kecil untuk meninggalkan markas menyambut teman-temannya. Menyambut pria kecil berwajah murung yang sudah ia rindukan...

"...hanya lima dari mereka yang kembali..."

Langkah Hanji terhenti bahkan sebelum ia membuka pintu utama di hadapannya. Lima. Lima orang kembali dari total tiga puluh orang yang pergi dalam misi ini. Hanya lima orang yang kembali...

Dengan bergetar tangan Hanji membuka pintu di hadapannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa bahwa satu dari lima prajurit yang kembali itu adalah Levi. Levi-_nya..._

Hanji menahan napas saat akhirnya pintu itu terbuka menuju halaman di luar markas mereka. Matanya yang coklat bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru keabuan yang tampak lelah.

Ia tidak peduli pada titan yang terikat yang meronta saat kereta kayu tempatnya diikat dipindahkan oleh beberapa prajurit ke halaman belakang markas mereka. Mikasa yang masih berlumuran darah dengan waspada mengawal mereka.

Ia tidak peduli pada Eren, objek penelitiannya yang lain, yang terbaring di atas sebuah tandu. Tidak bergerak, namun jelas masih bernapas.

Matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok di hadapannya yang berlumuran darah dan lumpur dan keringat, terlihat lelah dan murung seperti biasa namun masih hidup. Ya, Levi masih hidup dan Hanji tidak peduli lagi. Ia berlari dan melompat ke pelukan Levi yang tampak tidak suka.

"Hey, lepaskan aku, bodoh." Levi berusaha mendorong tubuh rekannya itu, tidak nyaman dengan tatapan prajurit lain di sekitarnya.

Levi mencoba melepaskan diri namun Hanji bisa jadi sangat keras kepala kalau ia mau. Levi tidak bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah.

"Selamat datang kembali..." Hanji tertawa riang, tidak berencana mengendurkan pelukannya sama sekali.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, wanita aneh!" Levi tidak suka dengan posisi ini yang membuatnya merasa semakin pendek.

Hanji menurut kali ini. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar, kedua tangan masih melingkar di leher sang kopral.

"Kau benar-benar membawakan titan sebagai oleh-oleh!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Fic SnK pertamaku. Mungkin Hanji agak OOC tapi uhuks, biarkanlah dulu dia seperti itu untuk perkembangan cerita.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhen, Somewhere, Some Dreamers...

Rating: T, hampir M

Pairing: Levi x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa

Disclaimer: not owned

Note: akan ada Lime di beberapa chapter tapi tidak vulgar.

.

Chapter 2: Dream Chaser

Mimpi buruk itu tidak terelakan lagi. Saat ia berhasil mengelak dari peneliti eksentrik berkacamata yang berusaha mengundangnya untuk datang ke kamarnya malam ini, Levi tahu, bahwa mimpi buruk akan kembali menghantuinya namun untuk malam ini ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan menghadapi mimpi buruk itu seperti layaknya seorang prajurit yang gagah berani. Ia akan menghadapi mimpi buruk itu dan mengalahkannya, karena ia adalah Levi, komandan pasukan berkuda yang terkenal kuat dan tidak terkalahkan, ia akan menunjukan bahwa mimpi buruk seperti apa pun tidak akan berhasil mempengaruhinya.

Butuh waktu lama sampai ia benar-benar tertidur namun segera setelah ia terlelap, mimpi itu datang menghantuinya, seperti yang telah ia duga, ia akan melihat wajah-wajah itu kembali di mimpinya. Wajah penuh ketakutan dan keputusasaan. Suara jeritan kesakitan dan penuh kengerian membuat Levi ingin menutup telinganya. Namun, di dalam mimpinya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana dan melihat satu per satu anggota timnya terbunuh.

Tangan Petra terjulur berusaha menggapainya. Matanya membelalak penuh ketakutan. Levi sangat ingin menghentakan kakinya ke tanah sekuat tenaga dan melompat menuju titan yang tengah berusaha mengunyah anak buahnya itu. Ia akan menyelamatkan Petra dan membunuh titan itu namun kakinya tidak dapat digerakan dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan, bahkan ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajah atau pun memejamkan mata dengan terpaksa, ia harus menyaksikan adegan itu berlangsung lambat. Sangat memuakan melihat bagaimana titan itu menggigit putus tubuh gadis itu dan meludahkan bagian atas tubuh gadis malang itu ke tanah. Tubuh itu terjatuh tidak jauh dari kaki Levi.

Wajah itu tidak terlihat seperti Petra yang ia kenal selama ini. Levi merasa mual. Ia terlambat dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Dan kini ia hanya bisa menatap potongan tubuh gadis itu dengan perasaan campur aduk yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Takut.

Kopral Levi ketakutan.

.

Saat melihat keadaan Levi tadi Hanji tahu bahwa meski tidak menunjukkannya, pria itu sebenarnya merasa terpukul atas gugurnya pasukan yang dipimpinnya dalam misi kali ini. Tentu saja, prajurit gugur di medan perang bukanlah hal yang asing lagi. Bahkan hanya dengan lima orang yang tersisa mereka berhasil menangkap satu titan dalam keadaan hidup, bisa dibilang sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa.

Bagi orang lain, Levi terlihat tenang. Mungkin terlihat letih namun tidak lebih dari itu. Namun, mata coklat kehijauan Hanji bisa melihat menembus dinding tebal yang mengelilingi Levi. Dari luar Levi terlihat tenang dan begitu dingin namun Hanji tahu, kehilangan pasukan, yang anggotanya ia pilih sendiri, adalah satu pukulan berat bagi Levi. Pria itu boleh terlihat tegas dan dingin namun bagi Hanji, Levi terlihat kesepian dan lelah. Bukan lelah secara fisik namun secara mental.

Hanji sempat melihat potongan tubuh para prajurit yang gugur yang bisa dikumpulkan dan dibawa pulang, diantaranya ia mengenali wajah Petra yang tampak ketakutan. Hanji tidak bisa membayangkan situasi yang terjadi saat itu namun kemungkinan terburuk adalah, Petra terbunuh tepat di depan mata Levi. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Hanji merasa mual.

Sebenarnya Hanji ingin menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Levi saat tadi pria itu terang-terangan menghindar dan menolak undangannya untuk bermalam di kamarnya. Hanji tahu bahwa malam ini Levi akan dihantui mimpi buruk dan setelah menghadapi penolakan yang diberikan Levi ia pun paham bahwa Levi akan menantang mimpi buruk itu malam ini. Itu tidak terdengar seperti ide yang baik tapi tidak banyak yang bisa Hanji lakukan.

Hanji tidak tahu bagaimana pada akhirnya ia bisa sampai di depan pintu kamar Levi malam itu. Ia telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan membiarkan Levi sendiri malam ini namun tanpa disadarinya tahu-tahu saja ia sudah ada di depan pintu kamar pria itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Hanji berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah ia akan membuka pintu itu atau kembali ke kamarnya. Hanji baru saja akan berbalik pergi saat ia mendengar erangan dari kamar Levi. Tanpa sadar tangannya telah meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar sang komandan regu dan memasukinya lalu segera menuju tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Petra..."

Mendengar nama itu terlontar dari bibir tipis sang kopral, Hanji mengumpat. Ia benar, Levi tengah bermimpi buruk dan dalam mimpi itu ia melihat sekali lagi kematian gadis muda yang baru saja bergabung dengan pasukan mereka itu. Hanji belum pernah mendengar Levi mengigau sebelumnya dan ia tidak suka mendengar nama gadis itu terlontar dalam tidurnya.

Hanji tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Petra jatuh cinta pada Levi dan beredar kabar bahwa Petra beberapa kali bermalam di kamar Levi. Hanji benci harus mengakuinya namun ia bisa melihat bahwa Levi bersikap lebih lunak terhadap Petra. Gadis itu sudah mati sekarang dan ia muncul dalam mimpi Levi. Hanji ingin sekali menampar wajah pucat pria yang tengah tertidur itu dan membangunkannya namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Selama beberapa saat Hanji berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur Levi. Sebelah tangannya menopang pipinya. Ia selalu merasa bahwa memandang wajah tidur Levi adalah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan karena kadang pria itu akan menunjukkan ekspresi yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Kedua alis Hanji bertaut saat ia menggunakan satu telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi Levi. Mungkin orang-orang akan terkejut tapi kulit wajah pria berusia tigapuluh tahunan itu lebih halus dari kulit wajah Hanji.

_Seperti kulit bayi..._

Hanji mengerutkan dahinya. Ya, ia harus berbicara pada Levi, segera. Ia tidak ingin menunda-nunda masalah ini lagi. Mungkin saat ini kurang tepat tapi lebih baik kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya segera sebelum Levi mendengarnya dari orang lain.

Hanji menghela napas panjang. Ia adalah seorang peneliti dan ia cukup mengenal Levi namun ia tidak bisa memprediksi seperti apa reaksi Levi saat ia mendengar tentang kabar ini.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide aneh di kepala Hanji. Ia tertawa tertahan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Levi dan meniup telinga pria itu. Hanji membekap mulutnya agar tidak tertawa melihat Levi mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit mengerang namun tidak terbangun sama sekali.

Oh di saat seperti ini Levi lebih menggemaskan dari Bean. Tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya, Hanji menjepit hidung Levi dengan dua jarinya sambil menghitung dalam hati menunggu sampai pria bertubuh pendek itu terbangun.

...Tujuh, delapan, sembi-

"Argh!"

Levi membuka mata, terduduk, dan menepis tangan Hanji pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia memandang marah ke arah wanita berkacamata yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya itu.

"Selamat pagi!" Kata Hanji ceria sambil melompat ke tempat tidur Levi dan mendarat tepat di pangkuan pria berambut gelap yang tampak kesal itu, "hei, kau seharusnya senang karena aku membantumu mengusir mimpi burukmu."

Levi berusaha mendorong Hanji menjauh dari tubuhnya tapi wanita itu telah melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya dan berkeras menempel seperti lintah.

"Hey," Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura kecewa atas penolakan Levi itu, "kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Menyingkirlah, Mata Empat," gerutu Levi, masih mencoba melepaskan diri tapi sayangnya Hanji bisa jadi sangat kuat dan keras kepala bila ia mau.

Hanji tidak peduli, ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Levi dan menyeringai, "hey, selama bertugas, apa kau memikirkanku?"

Levi memasang wajah jijik, "menyingkirlah, aku serius!"

"Kau memikirkanku kan? Berhari-hari tanpa seks, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Hanji tertawa, berhasil mempertahankan posisinya meski pun Levi mencoba melepaskan diri darinya, "apa Levi junior baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menamai organ tubuhku seenaknya!" Levi mendesis, Hanji hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai menyebalkan, "apa yang ada di kepalamu? Dalam sebuah misi aku tidak akan memikirkan hal seperti itu!"

Hanji memasang wajah terkejut, "oh ya? Aku selalu memikirkan hal seperti itu."

"Kau..."

"Atau..." Hanji tersenyum menggoda, "ada orang lain yang membantumu memuaskan diri selama dalam misi?" Ada kilatan aneh di mata Levi saat Hanji mendekatkan wajah dan berbisik di telinganya, "mungkin Petra?"

Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Levi berhasil melepaskan diri sekaligus menghempaskan tubuh Hanji yang lebih tinggi darinya ke kasur dan menekan kedua tangan wanita itu ke atas bantal. Mata Levi berkilat tajam saat tubuhnya yang dihiasi otot-otot hasil latihan dan pertarungannya dengan para titan menaungi tubuh Hanji yang terbalut tanktop putih ketat dan celana pendek longgar berwarna biru. Levi sendiri hanya mengenakan celana seragamnya dan otot-otot perutnya yang keras tampak menakjubkan dari posisi ini, tapi tentu saja Hanji tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Desis Levi, lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya yang dipicingkan, "aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Petra."

Hanji tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang Levi katakan. Ada hal lain yang mengganggunya. Tubuh Levi begitu dekat dengannya dan posisi mereka saat ini begitu...

"Kita juga tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," kata-kata itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulut Hanji. "Tapi kita berdua melakukannya. Dan kita akan melakukannya lagi malam ini." Hanji menjilat bibir bawahnya, "apa bedanya dengan yang kau lakukan dengan Petra?"

Levi mengerang, "jangan sebut-sebut Petra!"

Hanji mengerjapkan matanya, "apa begitu berat untuk mengenangnya?"

"Dia anak buahku," Levi menggeram, ekspresinya menunjukkan kejengkelan, "jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan."

Hanji menatap mata Levi, mencoba mencari sesuatu, entah apa, yang bisa ia percayai. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur kehidupan Levi. Levi berhak untuk berhubungan seks dengan siapa pun. Untuk mencintai siapa pun. Tapi...

"Aku hamil."

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar, mengejutkan keduanya. Levi tanpa sadar melonggarkan cengkeramannya meski pun tidak sampai melepaskannya. Mata kebiruannya membelalak tidak percaya. Hanji sendiri tampak tidak percaya. Ia tidak berencana untuk mengatakannya seperti itu tapi semua meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Hanji menggigit bibir bawahnya selama beberapa detik untuk menahan diri namun setelah beberapa saat ia tidak sanggup menahan diri dan tertawa keras, membuat Levi yang masih syok menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau bercanda?"

Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya. Segila apa pun ia tidak akan bercanda tentang hal seperti itu. Hanya saja, tidak setiap hari ia bisa melihat seorang Kopral dan komandan pasukan berkuda seperti Levi kehilangan kata-kata dan tampak syok seperti itu.

"Aku serius," Hanji tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang rata, "aku hamil."

Levi menahan napas dan menatap wanita bertubuh jangkung di bawahnya itu dengan alis bertaut, "anakku?"

Hanji tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Entah bagaimana ia telah menduga bahwa Levi akan bertanya meski pun mereka berdua tahu bahwa bayi yang dikandung Hanji ini adalah benar-benar anak Levi. Hanji tidak tersinggung atas pertanyaan itu. Alih-alih marah, ia hanya terkikik dan menatap Levi dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Aku sangat menyukai Bean tapi sayangnya, Titan tidak memiliki apa yang kau miliki..." Mata Hanji menyusuri tubuh Levi dan berhenti di celananya, "kau tahu..."

Levi mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin didengarnya. Tidak sama sekali. Memiliki anak bukanlah hal yang ada di jadwalnya dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Ia adalah seorang prajurit, bukan seorang ayah. Tangannya tercipta untuk menggenggam dan mengayunkan 3DMG bukan untuk menimang bayi. Ia terbiasa berhadapan dengan kematian, bukan menciptakan sebuah kehidupan yang baru.

Hanji tampak puas melihat reaksi Levi saat itu. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membalikan keadaan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga posisinya menjadi menunggangi pria itu, kedua tangan di dada telanjangnya dan matanya berkilat nakal. Levi mengerutkan dahi merasakan gesekan tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

"Ini bukan bayi titan seperti yang kuinginkan selama ini," Hanji tertawa seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat lucu, "tapi kau tahu? Aku menginginkan anak ini. Aku telah putuskan untuk melahirkan anak ini. Titik."

Levi menegakan tubuhnya mendengar hal ini, kedua tangan mencengkeram pundak Hanji yang masih duduk di pangkuannya, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengguncangkan tubuh wanita itu sekuat tenaga untuk menyadarkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melahirkan di situasi seperti ini! Apa kau gila?! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memiliki seorang bayi!"

Hanji tampak tenang, seolah ia telah menduga reaksi seperti itu. "Lalu kapan saat yang tepat? Aku tahu ini bukanlah tempat dan saat yang tepat untuk membesarkan seorang anak. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mati..." _Kapan kau akan mati. _"Aku ingin ada bagian dari diriku yang akan tetap hidup. Dan untuk memastikan bahwa di masa depan, dunia ini akan jadi tempat yang lebih layak untuknya, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga."

Levi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya menatap langsung ke dalam sepasang mata coklat milik wanita di pangkuannya itu. Ia telah mengenal Hanji Zoe selama bertahun-tahun dan meski pun Hanji gila, dan tidak ada yang menyangsikan kegilaan wanita itu, ia juga tahu bahwa Hanji tidak akan berubah pikiran sekali ia menentukan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan kondisi seperti ini." Levi berkata dengan suara datar, sekilas ia terlihat tenang namun kerutan di dahinya menunjukan bahwa ia merasa cemas, "tidak. Semua ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu."

Hanji memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Levi dengan bingung, "kenapa? Aku hanya hamil bukannya lumpuh. Aku masih sanggup menggunakan 3DMG. Hamil bukanlah suatu penyakit."

Levi mempererat cengkeramannya di pundak Hanji, "apa kau gila?! Kau berencana bergabung dalam suatu misi dalam kondisi seperti ini?!"

Ada humor dalam suara Hanji selanjutnya, "apa salahnya? Aku ingin bayiku mengenal titan sedini mungkin. Ini akan membuatnya terbiasa dan mungkin ia bisa tumbuh mencintai titan..."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Hanji terkejut mendengar Levi meninggikan suaranya namun apa yang didengarnya selanjutnya jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi, "anakku akan tumbuh jauh dari titan dan tidak akan pernah menyukai makhluk-makhluk itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

Hanji memicingkan mata coklatnya, "kau terdengar serius..."

"Tentu saja aku serius! Orang gila mana yang ingin mendekatkan anak mereka pada titan?!"

Seharusnya Hanji merasa tersinggung atas kata-kata Levi itu. Namun alih-alih tersinggung ada hal lain yang disadarinya.

"Kupikir kau tidak berniat mengakui anak ini."

Keduanya terdiam. Kata-kata itu sederhana namun mengejutkan keduanya. Hanji menatap Levi dengan matanya yang membulat dan penuh harap. Ia tidak tahu apakah Levi mengatakan semua itu hanya karena terbawa suasana atau memang benar-benar bermaksud begitu.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak akan mengakui anak itu!" Ada sedikit kemarahan tersirat dalam kata-kata Levi itu, "itu adalah anakku. Dan aku ingin agar kau menikahiku. Segera."

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Ah, aku tidak begitu mengikuti anime SnK tapi aku membaca manganya dengan seksama, jadi fakta tentang kematian Petra dkk yang berbeda dari Canon memang disengaja bukan karena aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Petra. Bagaimana pun demi keberlangsungan plot harus ada beberapa detail yang diubah. Anggap saja ini campuran AU dan Canon.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhen, Somewhere, Some Dreamers...

Rating: T, hampir M

Pairing: Levi x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa

Disclaimer: not owned

Note: akan ada Lime di beberapa chapter tapi tidak vulgar.

.

Chapter 3: Dream Chaser

Berita tentang pertunangan Hanji dan Levi tersebar sama cepatnya dengan jamur yang tumbuh di musim hujan. Para prajurit baru yang berada di bawah komando keduanya tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan berita yang mengejutkan ini. Mereka akan berkumpul di ruang makan saat makan malam dan membicarakan berbagai macam kemungkinan tentang berita tersebut. Ada begitu banyak spekulasi yang beredar di antara mereka.

Rumor tentang hubungan Levi dan Petra telah lebih dulu tersebar dan kini tersebar kabar bahwa hubungan Levi dan Hanji hanyalah upaya Levi untuk melupakan kematian Petra. Ada berbagai macam tanggapan tentang teori ini tentu saja.

"Aku tidak merasa Kopral Levi seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia memiliki perasaan sentimentil seperti itu terhadap Petra." Mikasa berkata tanpa ekspresi, tangannya menyobek roti di tangannya sebelum menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

Eren yang duduk di sebelahnya menganggukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Prajurit muda itu merupakan salah satu dari sedikit yang tidak percaya tentang rumor kedekatan Levi dengan Petra, atau dengan siapa pun. "Menurutku dia terlalu dingin untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun." Dahi pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu berkerut, "lagi pula siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk menjalin hubungan seperti itu di tengah peperangan seperti saat ini?"

Jean ingin meninju Eren yang tampak tidak menyadari tatapan Mikasa yang tertuju ke arahnya. "Levi juga manusia biasa. Pria normal." Jean menekankan pada kata normal sambil menatap tajam ke arah Eren yang menyantap supnya dengan tenang, tidak menyadari tatapan kesal Jean ke arahnya, "justru ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menjalin hubungan seperti itu." Kali ini ia melirik ke arah Mikasa, "kita tidak tahu kapan keadaan akan menjadi gawat. Kita perlu menikmati hidup selagi bisa. Mungkin Kopral menyadarinya, bahwa dibanding hidup mengenang seseorang yang tidak akan kembali, lebih baik bersama dengan seseorang yang membalas perasaannya..."

Bila Mikasa mengerti maksud yang tersirat dalam kata-kata pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu, ia tidak menunjukannya sama sekali dan Jean merasa sedikit kecewa melihat ekspresi tenang di wajah Mikasa.

"Menurutku, sejak awal mereka berdua cukup serasi," Armin yang masih memandangi supnya mengutarakan pendapatnya. Semua orang di meja itu, kecuali mungkin Eren, menyadari bahwa Armin memiliki perasaan yang menyerupai ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis pada Hanji Zoe, namun mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat prajurit bertubuh mungil itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "cara mereka berkomunikasi itu berbeda dari kita semua. Lagi pula mereka telah lama bersama. Seandainya pun gosip mengenai Kopral dan Petra benar, aku yakin, Petra lah yang menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan Petra sebagai orang ketiga," kata Mikasa tenang, malam ini sepertinya ia lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya, "tidak ada cinta segitiga di antara mereka."

Armin tersenyum kepada teman masa kecilnya itu, "kau terdengar yakin, Mikasa."

Gadis berwajah oriental itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku rasa Levi dan Hanji sangat serasi," Sascha yang baru saja menghabiskan ubi rebus yang dicurinya dari dapur ikut bicara, "Levi akan menjadi pengantin wanita yang sangat imut..."

Tawa meledak di meja itu, bahkan Mikasa tersenyum sekilas membayangkan sosok Levi dalam balutan baju pengantin dan Hanji dengan jas berekor. Dengan perbedaan tinggi badan sebanyak sepuluh senti lebih, Levi akan terlihat semakin kecil saat berdiri di sebelah Hanji yang bertubuh jangkung.

"Oh aku bisa membayangkannya," Connie terkekeh membayangkan sang Kopral membersihkan seisi rumah sementara Hanji sibuk dengan kertas-kertas laporan penelitiannya seputar titan. Anehnya, membayangkan Levi mengenakan celemek tidaklah sulit mengingat prajurit terbaik itu sangat gila kebersihan.

.

Sebagai seorang prajurit terlatih yang sudah membunuh begitu banyak titan baik seorang diri maupun dalam tim, ada banyak hal yang Levi bisa banggakan dari dirinya sendiri, termasuk pendengarannya yang lebih tajam dari orang kebanyakan. Kupingnya berkedut setiap kali ia mendengar namanya disebut dalam percakapan di antara para prajurit muda yang tengah menyantap makan malam mereka itu. Ia duduk beberapa meja dari orang-orang itu namun ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas semua yang mereka katakan. Levi bersumpah bahwa saat latihan fisik besok pagi, mereka semua akan menyesal telah membicarakan kehidupan pribadinya dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan lelucon malam ini. Levi mungkin terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya ia adalah tipe yang mudah menyimpan dendam.

Sayangnya, Levi bukanlah satu-satunya prajurit dengan telinga terlatih di ruangan itu. Erwin Smith, prajurit yang membunuh titan hampir sama banyak dengan Levi, juga dapat mendengar dengan jelas semua pembicaraan yang berlangsung di meja tempat Eren Yeager. Kalau saja pria berambut hitam itu tidak mengenal Erwin dengan baik, ia akan menyangka bahwa kedutan kecil di sudut bibir Erwin adalah pertanda bahwa pria bertubuh tinggi itu berusaha menahan senyum. Untungnya, Levi tahu bahwa Erwin. Terlalu serius untuk menanggapi lelucon konyol yang dilontarkan para prajurit muda itu.

Namun sayangnya Erwin ternyata menganggap bahwa topik pembicaraan itu cukup menarik atau penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Jadi," suara berat Erwin membuat Levi mengerutkan dahi, "mereka masih belum tahu tentang rencana pernikahan kalian."

Levi menghela napas, piring di hadapannya masih setengah penuh namun ia telah kehilangan napsu makannya. Sayangnya, sebagai seorang prajurit yang hidup di masa perang seperti saat ini, ia dididik untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan makanan.

"Itu bukan berita penting. Kalau sudah waktunya mereka akan tahu sendiri," Levi menusuk potongan wortelnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya.

"Mereka akan terkejut mendengarnya."

Levi mengangkat bahunya seolah itu bukanlah topik yang menarik, "mereka akan terbiasa."

"Tentu saja," Erwin mengangguk, wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun meskipun fakta bahwa ia meneruskan pembicaraan ini adalah bukti bahwa ia cukup tertarik dengan masalah ini, "bahkan para petinggi pun terkejut mengetahui kabar ini. Beruntung bahwa baik kau atau Hanji Zoe adalah prajurit yang sangat berharga untuk umat manusia saat ini sehingga kalian berdua bisa lolos dari hukuman dengan mudah."

Levi paham apa yang Erwin maksud. Meskipun menjalin hubungan, atau bahkan menikah, dengan sesama prajurit tidaklah dilarang namun apa yang telah Levi dan Hanji lakukan telah melanggar disiplin yang diterapkan. Kehamilan Hanji tentu saja akan menghalangi Hanji untuk bekerja secara optimal dalam misi-misi mereka dan ini bisa dibilang sebagai suatu kehilangan yang cukup besar bagi mereka. Namun demikian, seperti yang telah Erwin katakan, baik Levi maupun Hanji adalah dua prajurit yang sangat berharga sehingga mereka bisa lolos dengan mudah, meski pun sebagai gantinya mereka harus tetap merahasiakan kehamilan Hanji Zoe sampai pernikahan mereka untuk menghindari skandal yang bisa membuat posisi militer menjadi lebih buruk lagi mengingat bagaimana pihak pemuka agama telah terus berusaha menjatuhkan mereka terutama sejak kasus Eren Yeager.

Levi menggigit potongan terakhir kentang rebusnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia masih mendengar Jean berceloteh tentang bagaimana hubungan sang kopral dan sang ilmuwan menurut analisisnya. Dahi Levi berkerut dalam saat seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Whoa, kalian sudah selesai?" Hanji Zoe duduk di sebelah Levi dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Wanita berambut coklat itu meletakan piring berisi makan malam di atas meja.

Erwin mengangguk sopan kepada Hanji sambil beranjak berdiri, "aku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku meninggalkan kalian berdua, siapa tahu ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan."

"Eh, kenapa?" Petra menatap Erwin yang berjalan meninggalkan meja itu dengan bingung, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Levi yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menyeringai, "Erwin memang aneh, ya."

Levi memutar bola matanya, "kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu tentang orang lain."

Pendengaran Levi yang tajam menangkap bisik-bisik dari beberapa meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Anak-anak itu harus belajar untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Levi mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan segala macam bisik-bisik yang didengarnya. Ia menatap Hanji yang menusuk-nusuk wortelnya sebelum akhirnya memakannya. Tidak biasanya ia melihat seorang Hanji Zoe bermain-main dengan makanannya.

"Kau terlambat untuk makan malam, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas Levi dapat menyadari bahwa wanita berkacamata itu sedang tidak lapar. Hanji biasanya selalu lahap memakan makan malamnya.

"Aku membaca buku dan menulis laporan," gumam Hanji sambil lagi-lagi menusuk-nusuk makanannya tanpa minat, "aku keasyikan dan tanpa sadar sudah jam makan malam."

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak makan siang."

Hanji menoleh ke arah Levi dan menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Levi memijit pangkal hidungnya, "apa kau sadar dengan kondisimu saat ini?"

Hanji mengerjapkan matanya, "tentu saja."

"Bagus, jadi sekarang habiskan makanan di piringmu itu." Gumam Levi kesal, tadinya ia berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi ia tahu bahwa kalau ia tidak tinggal untuk mengawasinya, wanita eksentrik itu tidak akan menghabiskan makanannya.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar!" Protes Hanji sambil mengigit potongan kentangnya, "dan aku mengantuk."

Levi menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bisik-bisik di sekelilingnya. Ia menyambar piring Hanji dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelah tangannya lagi menyambar pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan menariknya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia bisa mendengar kehebohan yang terjadi.

.

Tadinya Hanji mengira bahwa Levi akan membawanya ke kamarnya yang terletak di ujung koridor, di luar dugaan, Levi membawanya ke kamar pria itu di lantai dua. Hanji duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengawasi Levi menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum berjalan ke arah Hanji dan meletakan piring berisi makan malamnya ke meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Makan."

Satu kata yang terdengar jelas seperti sebuah perintah itu membuat Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak suka diperintah, terutama tidak saat mereka berada di kamar tidur.

"Lupakan soal makan," Hanji menyeringai, "bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal lain?"

Hanji tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa saat Levi menggunakan sebelah tangan dan membuka paksa mulut wanita berkacamata itu dan memasukan sepotong besar kentang ke dalam mulut hanji yang sedikit tersedak namun akhirnya mengunyahnya saat Levi menarik tangannya. Levi mengawasi Hanji, yang matanya sedikit berair, menelan kentang yang dikunyahnya.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sampai kau menghabiskan makan malammu." Levi menusuk potongan sayur di piring. Hanji mengerutkan dahi. Tadi itu berbahaya sekali, bisa saja Levi tidak sengaja melukainya dengan garpu itu.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tidak peduli padamu," kata Levi dingin, "aku hanya peduli pada bayiku. Sekarang buka mulutmu dan makan."

Tentu saja itu bukan kata-kata yang Hanji pikir akan didengarnya dari Levi. Tapi rupanya, Levi sendiri tidak menyadari makna tersembunyi dari kata-katanya itu dan Hanji tidak berniat untuk membuat Levi menyadarinya sebab kalau mengingat sifat Levi selama ini, hampir bisa dipastikan bahwa pria itu akan langsung menyangkal semua yang baru saja ia katakan.

Hanji pun menurut dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan Levi, yang masih tampak kesal seperti biasanya, menyuapinya makan malamnya. Hanji mengunyah makan malamnya sambil menahan senyum mengingat mungkin ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah diperlakukan Levi seperti ini dan ia pun merasa istimewa. Mungkin Levi tidak menyadari tindakannya sendiri namun Hanji tidak keberatan. Ia menikmati sikap Levi saat ini meskipun mungkin ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Hanji tidak berbohong saat berkata bahwa ia tidak lapar malam itu namun ia tidak merasa keberatan untuk membuka mulutnya dan makan saat Levi menyuapinya. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Levi tidak berhenti menyuapinya sampai makanan di piringnya habis. Bahkan Hanji sengaja mengunyah lama-lama untuk memperpanjang kebersamaan mereka sambil berharap agar Levi tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau makan cukup banyak untuk orang yang tidak lapar," cemooh Levi sambil melihat piring kosong di tangannya.

Sebenarnya Hanji ingin berkata bahwa itu karena Levi menyuapinya namun ia tahu Levi tidak akan suka mendengarnya, jadi alih-alih mengatakannya, Hanji hanya menyeringai.

Mungkin Levi tidak menyadarinya namun Hanji perlahan-lahan telah berhasil menembus dinding yang melindungi hatinya.

Atau paling tidak Hanji harap seperti itu.

.

Author's Note:

Update cepat, karena aku jatuh cinta pada pairing ini. Yey. Aku sedang menyelesaikan kostum Leviku dan berencana untuk melakukan photoshoot Levi x Hanji untuk cover fic ini tapi partnerku sedang sibuk. :(

Dan ah, karena aku cuma online lewat hape belakangan ini (termasuk menulis fic ini), review tidak terbalas... :(

Untuk ngobrol, boleh mampir ke fb saya a.n Reshika Takegami atau twitter saya dgn ID (a)Renxx15


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhen, Somewhere, Some Dreamers...**

**Rating:** T, hampir M

**Pairing:** Levi x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa

Disclaimer: not owned

**Note:** akan ada Lime di beberapa chapter tapi tidak vulgar.

**.**

**Chapter 4: Something called jealousy...  
**

Dalam surat yang dikirimkannya pada ayahnya, Petra banyak menulis tentang Levi. Saat pria tua itu datang untuk menjemput jenasah anaknya, pria itu memberikan surat itu pada Levi. Pria itu ingin agar pria berambut hitam itu menyimpannya dan, kalau bisa, membacanya.

Hanji ada di sana sewaktu Levi menerima surat-surat itu namun ia berdiri terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang Levi katakan pada pria itu. Posisi Hanji berdiri saat itu ada di belakang Levi sehingga ia tidak bisa memastikan ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di wajah Levi saat itu.

Dalam hati Hanji mengerti bahwa sebagai seorang prajurit, Levi dituntut untuk bersikap tidak emosional, tapi sebagai seorang manusia, Hanji tahu bahwa setiap kali ada anak buahnya yang tewas dalam satu pertempuran, saat itu juga perasaan pria bertubuh pendek itu tercabik. Levi tidak menunjukkannya di depan semua orang namun malam setelah salah seorang anak buahnya terbunuh, Levi menjadi lebih agresif saat bercinta. Bekas gigitan dan cengkeraman di tubuh Hanji bisa menjadi bukti. Namun demikian, Hanji tidak keberatan. Ia cukup menyukai sisi Levi yang seperti itu.

Hanji mendengar samar-samar bagaimana pria paruh baya itu berhasil membuat Levi berjanji akan membaca semua surat yang ditulis Petra. Menurut pria itu, Petra banyak menulis tentang Levi dan pria berusia awal tiga puluh tahunan itu perlu mengetahuinya. Hanji tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan yang mudah bagi Levi namun melihat pria itu menyanggupi permintaan itu, Hanji tidak berkata apa-apa. Ada perasaan asing yang mengganggunya saat itu namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya.

Malam itu saat ia berkunjung ke kamar Levi, ia melihat pria bermata biru keabuan itu tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan sebelah lengan menutupi matanya. Beberapa lembar kertas bertebaran di tempat tidurnya. Hanji mengerutkan dahinya.

"Levi? Kau sudah tidur?"

"Mata empat, kau harusnya mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." Levi tidak mengubah posisinya saat Hanji duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya dan mengambil selembar kertas untuk dibaca.

Beberapa kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu menghapus senyum di wajah wanita berkacamata itu. Bahkan tanpa harus membaca nama pengirimnya, Hanji mengenali tulisan tangan yang rapi itu.

"Petra ingin menikah denganmu."

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan dan mereka berdua tahu itu, Hanji memutar badannya untuk menatap Levi yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa meskipun Hanji yakin bahwa ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Hanji meletakan kertas itu kembali, memutuskan untuk tidak membacanya sampai selesai.

"Apa kau berniat menikahinya?"

Levi menjauhkan lengannya dari wajah dan menatap Hanji dengan matanya yang tampak lelah, "Petra sudah meninggal."

"Kalau saja ia tidak meninggal," Hanji berkeras untuk mencoba lagi, kali ini ia mendekat ke arah Levi, "apa kau akan menikahinya?" Hanji tahu ia mungkin terdengar putus asa saat ini tapi ia hanya bisa menyalahkan hormonnya yang mengacaukan perasaannya, "kalau saat ini Petra masih hidup, apakah kau akan menikahinya dan membatalkan pernikahan kita?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh." Levi mencoba mendorong Hanji agar menjauh darinya tapi wanita itu berkeras tidak mau menjauh, "kalau dia masih hidup saat ini, bisa jadi aku lah yang sudah mati di misi saat itu. Petra dan yang lainnya, mereka mati karena mengorbankan diri untukku."

Hanji tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia merasa sangat aneh. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia merasa tidak suka setiap kali melihat Levi memikirkan Petra. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ia tahu hormon wanita hamil tidak stabil jadi ia menyalahkan semua ini sepenuhnya pada hormon gilanya.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari Levi. Ia tahu Levi tidak akan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan hanya dirinya, bukannya Petra atau siapa pun. Ia tahu bahwa Levi tidak akan mengatakannya namun ia sedikit berharap.

"Hanji..." Levi hampir tidak pernah memanggil namanya jadi saat ia memanggil namanya, jantung Hanji seperti melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya, "apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku? Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa diantara aku dan Petra tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mungkin belum," ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya tapi Hanji berniat mencari tahu tentan perasaan Levi malam ini, meskipun ia tahu itu akan sangat sulit, "kalau saja Petra tidak tewas dan ia sempat mengatakan perasaannya padamu, kalian mungkin akan berkencan kan?"

Hanji tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan itu lebih terdengar seperti tudingan dibanding pertanyaan tapi ia tidak peduli. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman meskipun Petra telah meninggal. Ia merasa ada yang berubah pada Levi sejak hari itu, saat Petra terbunuh.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Levi tajam, "aku akan menikah denganmu. Apakah itu kurang jelas untukmu, mata empat? Mungkin selain kacamata kau juga butuh alat bantu dengar? Tidak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan gadis itu jadi berhentilah menduga-duga. Sudah cukup banyak rumor yang membuatku pusing saat ini!"

"Kalau memang ia tidak berarti untukmu, kau tidak akan meratapi kematiannya." Hanji berkeras. Kali ini ia mendorong tubuh Levi lebih kuat, matanya terpicing, wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Aku tidak meratapinya," Levi ikut memicingkan matanya, "mereka semua anak buahku. Pasukan yang kupilih sendiri untuk mendampingiku dan tentu saja kematian mereka mempengaruhiku."

"Seorang dari ribuan prajurit dari pasukan penjelajah seperti kita mati setiap harinya, tapi kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya," Hanji mendesis, "semenjak kematian Petra kita hampir tidak pernah bercinta lagi. Kau selalu mencoba untuk menolak, bahkan untuk sekadar tidur denganku."

Levi tidak tahan lagi dengan semua omong kosong ini. Ia menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium Hanji. Ciumannya kali itu kuat dan agresif, membuat Hanji tanpa sadar melemahkan cengkeramannya, memberi kesempatan bagi Levi untuk membalikan keadaan. Kali ini ia yang memegang kendali. Dengan kedua tangannya ia menghempaskan tubuh Hanji ke tempat tidur sambil masih menciumnya. Selama beberapa saat ia mencium Hanji dengan kuat sampai kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hanji. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit dibaca bahkan oleh Hanji sekali pun.

"Kau ingin bercinta denganku?" Tanya Levi tajam, "tentu, tidak masalah."

Hanji tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena saat itu Levi telah membungkam Hanji dengan bibirnya.

.

Wanita itu tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Levi menjauhinya belakangan ini. Ia juga tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya pria bermata biru itu rasakan. Tidak, Hanji selalu saja menyimpulkan semuanya seorang diri. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Levi katakan dan membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

Belakangan ini beberapa hal membuat Hanji menjadi lebih keras kepala, mungkin ini karena dorongan hormonnya atau mungkin hanya karena sifat dasarnya yang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu, Levi tidak akan pernah tahu. Menjelang pernikahan mereka, Hanji terus saja membuatnya sakit kepala sampai kadang ia pikir wanita itu sengaja melakukan semua itu untuk membuatnya kesal.

Levi tengah mengerjakan beberapa laporan resmi mengenai rencana pernikahannya saat Hanji memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah murung. Levi mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wanita itu menunduk lemas saat ia berjalan menuju mejanya lalu duduk di sudut mejanya, perbuatan yang biasanya akan membuat Levi marah, tapi kali ini alih-alih marah dan mengusir Hanji dari ruangannya, Levi memilih untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak menjawab dan Levi mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Dimple, titan yang berakhir mereka tangkap hidup-hidup baru-baru ini. Tapi kalau memang telah terjadi sesuatu pada Titan itu, seharusnya reaksi Hanji lebih panik dari ini.

Hanji menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Apa kau yakin kita harus menikah?"

Levi memicingkan matanya mendengar hal yang tidak diduganya itu. Jangan bilang kalau Hanji berubah pikiran sekarang, setelah ia susah payah mengurus perijinan dan segalanya, menghadapi para petinggi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kalau saja Levi bukan prajurit terkuat saat ini, mungkin semua akan lebih sulit. Setelah semua surat laporan yang diurusnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita ini berubah pikiran. Tidak sekarang setelah ia mengurus semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi meletakan penanya di atas meja. "Pernikahan kita tinggal dua hari lagi dan kau sekarang berubah pikiran?"

Hanji menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Levi menarik napas panjang. "Dengar, kalau kau berniat melahirkan anak itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya tanpa menikahiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu tumbuh tanpa status yang jelas."

"Kau masih bisa mengunjunginya... Banyak pasangan yang membesarkan anak tanpa ikatan pernikahan..." Hanji segera menyesali ucapannya itu saat Levi menatapnya dengan galak.

"Tidak untuk anakku! Anakku akan lahir dengan kepastian hukum dan status yang jelas!"

Levi dan sifat perfeksionisnya. Hanji tahu bahwa Levi serius dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus mengadakan upacara pernikahan? Maksudku, mendaftarkan pernikahan kita saja sudah cukup kan?" Hanji mencoba untuk tidak menatap Levi saat itu. "Di saat seperti ini, sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpesta."

"Justru di saat seperti ini kita perlu menjaga hubungan baik dengan para petinggi." Levi terdengar lelah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya yang terbuat dari kayu. Jaket coklatnya tersampir di sandaran kursi itu. "Aku juga tidak menyukai pesta tapi para petinggi itu akan merasa tersinggung kalau kita tidak mengundang mereka."

Levi bukan tipe yang memusingkan hal seperti itu biasanya, namun posisinya saat ini cukup sulit. Permintaannya untuk menikah yang dianggap mendadak dan misi baru-baru ini yang hampir bisa dibilang gagal membuat posisinya sedikit terjepit. Atas saran dari Irvin ia pun setuju untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan sederhana dan mengundang orang-orang itu sekedar untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

Hanji mengangkat wajahnya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Levi. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kita mengenakan seragam saja di upacara pernikahan kita?"

Levi menatap Hanji dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hanji mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi ia adalah Levi dan Levi terkenal dengan kesempurnaan. Ia selalu melakukan segala hal dengan sempurna, tentu saja fakta bahwa ia tidak sengaja menghamili rekannya adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan ada kesalahan lain yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Maksudku," Hanji berusaha menjelaskan. "Kita bisa mengenakan seragam kita saja kan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku mengenakan gaun pengantin!" Kali ini Hanji terdengar panik. "Aku lebih tinggi darimu, tubuhku tidak berlekuk dan aku tidak manis! Tentu saja kau tidak mau terlihat berdiri berdampingan dengan pengantin wanita yang terlihat lebih jantan darimu kan? Maksudku, kalau Petra, semua akan berbeda, ia akan terlihat manis berdampingan denganmu. Tapi aku..."

Suara debam keras terdengar saat telapak tangan Levi yang besar bertemu dengan permukaan meja kayu itu. Suara itu mengejutkan Hanji. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja ia tahu bahwa Levi sangat kesal saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu kau lebih jantan dariku?" Levi berdiri dari kursinya dan menudingkan jarinya ke wajah Hanji yang tampak terkejut, "kau akan tetap mengenakan gaun dan jangan khawatir sebab aku pastikan bahwa aku akan terlihat lebih jantan darimu meski pun kau mengenakan sepatu berhak dua belas senti sekali pun."

Hanji yang masih terkejut tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Levi tampaknya tidak menunggu sampai Hanji menemukan kata-kata. Ia melanjutkan dengan tegas.

"Kaulah yang akan menikah denganku dan akulah yang memintamu untuk menikahiku, ingat itu." Ujar Levi tajam dengan wajah merah karena marah. "Kita akan menikah, kau dan aku. Bukan Petra atau siapa pun, kau mengerti itu, mata empat?!"

Hanji yang masih terkejut hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Levi terlihat puas dengan respon wanita yang akan dinikahinya. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya yang masih terbuka sejak wanita itu menghambur masuk tadi.

"Sekarang kau boleh keluar. Ada banyak hal yang masih harus aku kerjakan."

.

Perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada Komandan Pasukan Levi dan Hanji Zoe rupanya tidak hanya mempengaruhi keduanya satu sama lain namun juga para prajurit muda yang berlatih di bawah pengawasan keduanya. Levi tidak banyak berubah, kecuali fakta bahwa ia menugaskan seorang prajurit muda setiap harinya untuk mengantarkan makanan ke tempat Hanji setiap harinya dan memastikan wanita itu memakannya sampai habis, sebuah perhatian yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Hanji, untuk pertama kalinya tampak tidak bersemangat. Sering kali komandan berkacamata itu kedapatan menghela napas panjang atau melamun. Dimple nyaris berhasil menggigit kepalanya sampai putus saat wanita itu melamun di dekat Titan deviant itu, beruntung Mikasa dengan sigap berhasil menarik tubuh Hanji menjauh sebelum Titan itu berhasil menyakitinya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan komandan Hanji Zoe."

Keempat prajurit muda lainnya yang sedang beristirahat siang di bawah pohon di dekat area latihan mereka menoleh ke arah prajurit muda berambut pirang dan berwajah lembut itu. Kelimanya tengah beristirahat sejenak dari latihan fisik mereka hari itu sambil sesekali memberi semangat pada Sasha yang dihukum berlari mengelilingi markas mereka karena tertangkap basah lagi-lagi mencuri makanan dari gudang persediaan makanan. Meski pun mereka tidak lagi berada di tempat pelatihan dan telah diangkat menjadi pasukan regu penjelajah, bukan berarti mereka bebas dari segala macam aturan yang diterapkan di tempat pelatihan mereka dulu.

Eren menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap Armin dengan bingung, "entahlah, Hanji Zoe selalu terlihat aneh di mataku."

"Tapi tadi ia nyaris membiarkan Titan itu menelannya hidup-hidup!"

Jean memutar bola matanya, "itu bukan pertama kalinya terjadi kan? Wanita itu selalu saja mencoba untuk berada sedekat mungkin dengan Titan. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau suatu waktu ia benar-benar ditelan Titan yang ditangkapnya sendiri."

"Jean itu tidak lucu!" Protes Armin, "jangan bercanda tentang hal semacam itu!"

Jean hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku serius mengatakannya."

Wajah Armin merah padam dan Jean merasa sedikit bersalah. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Armin mengagumi Hanji lebih dari yang seharusnya. Jean pun menghela napas dan meminta maaf sekali lagi pada temannya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, ok? Aku tidak benar-benar berharap hal buruk terjadi."

Jean meletakan sebelah tangannya di pundak pemuda bertubuh mungil itu namun Armin menepisnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandangnya dengan bingung, terutama Eren dan Mikasa yang sudah lama mengenal Armin. Ini pertama kalinya teman mereka itu bersikap seperti itu. Itu tidak seperti Armin yang mereka kenal. Selama mereka berteman, Eren hampir tidak pernah melihat Armin marah atau bersikap kasar pada seseorang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Eren melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengikuti Armin dengan pandangannya.

Connie menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelah tangannya mengusap dagunya. "Kabar tentang pernikahan komandan Hanji Zoe sepertinya cukup memukulnya."

Jean mendengus dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gusar, "sebaiknya dia menyerah saja. Tidak mungkin ia bersaing dengan Kopral Levi. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau Levi tahu bahwa Armin menaruh perhatian pada calon istrinya."

"Mungkin ia tidak akan peduli?" Kata Connie sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Sasha yang baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya dan kini tengah berlari ke arah Krista yang membawakannya air.

"Armin menyukai Hanji Zoe?" Eren terdengar terkejut, "maksudnya, ia benar-benar menyukainya? Itu bukan hanya lelucon kalian saja untuk mengganggunya?"

Jean menatap rivalnya itu dengan alis terangkat tinggi, "kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Eren menggeleng, membuat teman-temannya menghela napas panjang. Connie menepuk pundak Mikasa dan berbisik, "berjuanglah Mikasa, pria ini terlalu bebal untuk menyadari... Ugh!"

Pemuda malang itu tidak pernah bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Mikasa telah menyikut perutnya keras-keras.

.

Author's note:

costume Leviku kelaaaar, avaku saat ini, aku sebagai Levi~


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhen, Somewhere, Some Dreamers...

Rating: T, hampir M

Pairing: Levi x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa

Summary: Saat ini Hanji tidak lagi peduli apakah Levi akan membawa pulang titan hidup-hidup untuknya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin agar prajurit yang telah membunuh banyak titan itu dapat segera kembali dalam keadaan utuh padanya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka bicarakan dan ini akan semakin rumit kalau Levi terbunuh dalam misi kali ini.

Disclaimer: not owned

Note: akan ada Lime di beberapa chapter tapi tidak vulgar.

.

Chapter 5: La Vie

Seharusnya, pernikahan adalah saat yang membahagiakan. Bahkan di masa-masa berat bagi umat manusia seperti saat ini, seharusnya pernikahan menjadi saat yang mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan. Namun, ini adalah pernikahan Levi dan Hanji Zoe, alih-alih mengharukan, upacara pernikahan mereka berlangsung penuh ketegangan. Para tamu undangan terlihat berdiri dengan tidak nyaman dan tampak tegang saat kedua mempelai berjalan menuju altar, penyebabnya adalah ekpresi di wajah Levi yang nampak jelas bahwa ia tengah murka dan tidak segan untuk memotong apapun, atau siapapun, dengan 3DMG miliknya saat itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Semua yang hadir cukup pintar untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa, meski pun pemandangan saat itu memang cukup menggelikan.

Siapapun yang menyiapkan gaun pengantin untuk Hanji akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan Levi nanti. Ia akan memastikan bahwa orang itu akan sangat menderita. Oh, Levi tidak sabar untuk menuntaskan upacara pernikahan ini dan menemui Pauline, istri Irvine, orang yang menyiapkan gaun untuk Hanji.

Tidak ada masalah dengan gaunnya. Gaun itu terlihat menawan dikenakan Hanji, yang untuk hari itu berhasil dibujuk untuk mandi. Gaun itu sederhana, tidak berlebihan. Hanya merupakan gaun putih polos tanpa banyak ornamen yang tidak perlu. Bahkan sebenarnya gaun itu adalah milik Pauline yang dimodifikasi menyesuaikan ukuran tubuh Hanji, misalnya di bagian dada. Hanya saja, mengingat tubuh Hanji yang lebih tinggi dari Pauline, gaun yang seharusnya menyentuh lantai itu kini menggantung sebatas mata kaki Hanji. Walaupun demikian, secara mengejutkan, Hanji terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun itu.

Tidak ada hal lain yang mengganggu Levi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hanji harus mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi di hari pernikahan mereka. Selain karena mencemaskan kalau-kalau calon istrinya yang tengah mengandung itu tersandung dan terjatuh, Levi juga tidak suka karena Hanji dalam sekejap menjulang jauh lebih tinggi (lagi) darinya. Beberapa tamu yang datang tampak menahan tawa saat keduanya berdiri berdampingan. Hanji tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan perbedaan tinggi yang begitu mencolok antara dirinya dan calon suaminya itu namun ia tampak tidak nyaman dengan semua benda yang dikenakannya saat itu. Terutama sepatu hak tinggi yang kekecilan itu.

Ia memang mengatakan bahwa ia akan tetap terlihat lebih jantan dari Hanji meskipun wanita itu mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi sekalipun, tapi saat itu ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia harus benar-benar mendongak memandang Hanji yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. Ia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu.

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini." Hakim Leonard yang menikahkan mereka menunjukan bagian bawah dokumen yang harus mereka tanda tangani.

Levi mengendurkan sedikit kravat yang mengikat lehernya, merasa entah mengapa gugup saat tangannya menyentuh pena yang disodorkan padanya. Segera setelah mereka menandatangani dokumen-dokumen ini maka mereka akan sah sebagai suami istri. Levi, prajurit terkuat umat manusia, akan menjadi seorang suami dari seorang wanita yang bahkan bisa bertahan tidak mandi selama seminggu lebih.

Sudah terlambat untuk berubah pikiran. Sambil. Mengumpat dalam hati Levi akhirnya menorehkan tanda tangannya. Ia menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah Hanji yang membungkuk di sebelahnya, menandatangani bagiannya. Levi mengerutkan dahinya melihat Hanji begitu mudah melakukannya.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri," hakim Leonard berdeham. "Silahkan mencium istrimu untuk mengesahkan ikatan kalian."

Levi berjengit.

Pria berusia awal tiga puluh tahunan itu, meskipun tidak terlihat seperti itu, sebenarnya tidak memiliki masalah dengan sesekali memamerkan kemesraan di depan publik. Tidak ada yang memalukan dari mencium istrimu di depan publik, terutama bila itu merupakan bagian dari ritual yang harus dilakukan untuk mengesahkan pernikahan mereka. Bukan ciumannya yang jadi masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah, dialah yang diminta untuk mencium istrinya, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi dengan tinggi Hanji yang menjulang karena sepatu keparat itu, maka Levi lah yang harus menengadahkan wajahnya dan Hanji menundukkan kepala. Seharusnya dia yang mencium Hanji! Dalam hati Levi terus mengumpat.

Levi dapat mendengar Jean tersedak menahan tawa. Ia bersumpah bahwa anak kemarin sore itu akan menyesal telah menertawakannya besok pagi saat latihan rutin dimulai.

Levi tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu memejamkan matanya atau tidak ketika tiba-tiba saja Hanji kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Beruntung sebagai seorang prajurit terlatih yang telah bertahun-tahun melawan titan, Levi memiliki gerak refleks yang sangat bagus. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Hanji tepat sebelum wanita itu menyentuh lantai.

"Bodoh," gumam Levi saat menyadari wajah Hanji yang terlihat pucat, "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau tidak enak badan? Bisa berdiri?"

Hanji menyeringai dengan ekspresi setengah kesakitan dan menggeleng. Secara otomatis Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan curiga. Ia melirik pergelangan kaki Hanji dan mengeram. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh siapa saja yang membuat Hanji mengenakan sepatu itu.

Pergelangan kaki Hanji yang sudah lumayan membengkak karena hamil tampak lebih bengkak lagi, dengan warna merah dan bekas lecet yang tampak jelas. Levi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah istrinya yang masih ada di pelukannya itu. Hanji hanya menyeringai serba salah memamerkan deretan giginya yang rata. Levi menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi di hari pernikahan mereka. Menikahi Hanji sama tidak mudahnya dengan menikahi titan.

Hanji terkejut saat Levi berdiri masih sambil membopongnya. Dari waut wajahnya tampak jelas bahwa suaminya itu sangat kesal. Samar-samar Hanji mendengar bisik-bisik para saksi yang hadir di ruangan itu. Seperti biasa Hanji tidak terlalu peduli, tapi ia tahu Levi benci situasi seperti ini. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Levi beranjak pergi meninggalkan altar masih sambil membopong istrinya itu.

"Tunggu, kalian mau kemana?"

Levi menoleh kesal ke arah hakim berkulit gelap yang baru saja menikahkan mereka itu, "kami sudah menandatangani dokumen-dokumennya, apa lagi?"

Leonard berdeham, sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi, "ciumannya?"

Hanji bersumpah ia bisa mendengar gigi Levi berderak saat ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat namun, lagi-lagi, Levi berhasil mengejutkannya saat pria itu tiba-tiba saja menundukkan kepala dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibirnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama tiga detik dan saat Levi menjauhkan wajahnya, mata keduanya saling bertemu. Hanji mengerjapkan matanya bingung sementara Levi dengan ekspresi masam menoleh ke arah Hakim dan para pejabat yang hadir di ruangan itu. Hanji sekilas melihat Irvin menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menutupi ekspresi kesal bercampur kagetnya. Levi tampak tidak peduli.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai, jadi aku akan membawa _istriku _kembali ke kamarku. Permisi."

Dan Levi, masih dengan membopong istri barunya, meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti pandangan mata semua tamu dan saksi yang hadir. Levi seperti biasa, berhasil mengejutkan mereka semua.

* * *

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Jangan banyak bicara, mata empat."

Bukan pemandangan yang biasanya di kompleks para pasukan pengintai, seorang laki-laki mengenakan _tail coat _hitam dan rambut tersisir rapi membopong seorang wanita dalam balutan gaun pengantin meninggalkan gedung bagian administrasi menuju bangunan apartemen yang ada di bagian lain wilayah itu. Beberapa prajurit yang tengah berlatih berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka untuk melihat Kopral Levi melintas sambil membopong wanita yang baru saja dinikahinya hari ini, Komandan Pasukan, Hanji Zoe. Hanji tidak peduli dengan tatapan para prajurit muda itu, ia menatap Levi dengan heran. Pria itu masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mempercepat langkahnya saat mereka memasuki apartemennya. Levi meletakan tubuh Hanji dengan hati-hati ke atas tempat tidur, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Hanji dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Hanji duduk di tempat tidur Levi dan mendongak, kacamatanya sedikit melorot di hidungnya tapi ia tidak peduli, "seharusnya kita tidak pergi seperti tadi."

Levi menghela napas. Ia melonggarkan kravat yg dikenakannya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memunggungi istrinya itu.

"Kakimu bengkak." Levi berkata singkat, matanya melirik pergelangan kaki hanji yang berwarna merah. Sepatu yang tadi dikenakannya terjatuh entah dimana di perjalanan mereka menuju kamar tapi Levi tidak peduli ia benci sepatu itu.

Hanji mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Wanita hamil memang biasa mengalami kaki bengkak. Bukan hal besar."

"Dan kau terjatuh." Levi menambahkan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hanji. "Kau bisa membahayakan bayinya."

Kali ini Hanji menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Aku hanya merasa pusing, tiba-tiba saja semuanya berputar..."

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Levi memicingkan mata, curiga akan jawaban yang akan diberikan wanita bertubuh jangkung itu.

Hanji tertawa serba salah sebelah tangan menggaruk rambutnya yang tadinya tergelung rapi namun kini tergerai berantakan, "sebenarnya baju ini sedikit sesak, jadi uh... Aku tidak makan dan agak sulit bernapas."

"Kau bodoh?!"

Levi sangat murka. Ia ingin memukul kepala wanita itu keras-keras namun ia mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak melakukannya. Hanji Zoe selalu tahu cara untuk mengetes kesabaran Levi.

"Bisa bantu aku melepaskan gaun ini?" Hanji tersenyum lebar, "aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, risletingnya ada di bagian punggung."

Levi menghela napas, "berbaliklah."

Hanji menurut dan berbalik memungguni Levi, ia mengangkat rambutnya yg tergerai agar Levi bisa menemukan risletingnya dengan mudah. Gaun dengan model sederhana terbuat dari bahan satin, di masa itu sutra adalah hal yang sangat langka jadi satin pun sudah cukup. Tapi Levi suka satin. Satin jauh lebih pantas dikenakan Hanji dibanding sutra.

Mata Levi tertuju pada tengkuk Hanji saat ia menurutkan risleting itu dengan perlahan. Ia menelan ludah. Dari belakang seperti ini, Hanji terlihat sangat seksi. Tentu saja Levi lebih memilih untuk ditelan Titan hidup-hidup dibandingkan harus mengakuinya. Tapi ia memang merasa bahwa sejak hamil, ada sesuatu yang berubah dari diri Hanji, terlepas dari hormonnya yang semakin menggila.

Hanji terkejut saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di tengkuknya. Bibir Levi menjelajahi lehernya yang jenjang dengan sensual. Hanji memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Levi yang dirindukannya.

"Ini masih siang," canda Hanji sambil memiringkan kepala, membiarkan Levi menciumi lehernya, "belum saatnya untuk malam pengantin..."

Levi tidak menjawab, ia memutar tubuh Hanji dan menangkap bibir wanita itu dengan bibirnya sendiri dan menciumnya. Hanji nyaris tertawa, kalau saja sentuhan-sentuhan Levi di tubuhnya tidak membuatnya gila. Kalau menikah dengan Levi membuatnya lebih agresif lagi di tempat tidur, Hanji menyesal tidak menikahi pria bertubuh ramping itu sejak dulu.

Levi baru saja melepaskan kemejanya saat perut Hanji yang berada di bawahnya berbunyi keras, membunuh suasana yang sudah terbangun sempurna. Hanji ingin mengumpat tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa laparnya. Ia belum makan sejak pagi dan senikmat apapun bercinta dengan Levi, saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk melahap sepotong roti atau apapun yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya.

Serahkan pada Hanji untuk merusak mood Levi. Pria itu menghela napas. Ia menjauh dari tubuh Hanji dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur tanpa repot-repot mengancingkan kemejanya terlebih dulu. Hanji duduk dari posisinya semula dan menatap punggung Levi yang meninggalkan tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Hanji bingung melihat suaminya itu meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Levi menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak menoleh. Tangannya terhenti di gagang pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari tembaga.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu di dapur." Kali ini ia melirik tajam melewati pundaknya ke arah istrinya itu, "dan kau harus menghabiskannya kali ini."

Hanji tertawa dan memberikan hormat pada Levi dengan sebelah tangan, "siap Kopral!"

Levi memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Hanji sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju dapur.

* * *

Saat Levi kembali dari dapur, ia tidak hanya membawa makanan untuk Hanji tapi juga baskom berisi air hangat beserta handuk untuk mengompres kaki Hanji yang bengkak. Jadi Hanji menyantap makanannya, dengan mengenakan kaus yang dipinjamnya dari Levi, dengan kaki terjulur sementara Levi, yang telah menggantungkan jasnya dan merapikan gaun pengantin Hanji, duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan mengenakan celana tanpa sabuk dan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingkan sambil mengompres pergelangan kaki Hanji dan memijat betis wanita berambut coklat itu.

Siapa yang menyangka, prajurit dengan catatan karir tanpa cela itu adalah tipe suami yang penyayang, dengan caranya sendiri, dan perhatian. Hanji mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya sambil mengawasi Levi memijat kakinya yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa sakit.

"Kakimu terlihat mengerikan."

Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kakiku tidak seburuk itu."

"Dengan lecet dan bengkak seperti ini?" Levi memicingkan matanya, "aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu untuk sebuah misi besok pagi, aku ingin kamu tidak meninggalkan tempat tidur sampai aku kembali." Ia menambahkan dengan nada serius, "aku akan mengirimkan prajurit untuk mengawasimu."

Hanji merasa baik-baik saja untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai itu, ada hal lain yang mengganggunya. Ia meletakan piringnya di pangkuannya dan menatap Levi dengan tatapan menantang.

"Misi apa? Kenapa aku baru mendengar hal ini sekarang?" Tuntut Hanji. "Berapa lama?"

Levi meletakan handuk yang baru diperasnya di pergelangan kaki Hanji. "Aku menggantikan Jasper, ia terkena serangan jantung dua hari yang lalu dan harus istirahat. Aku diminta untuk memimpin pasukannya melakukan misi penyisiran ke perbatasan tembok Maria."

Hanji menarik kakinya tiba-tiba dari Levi. Wajah Hanji yang biasanya dihiasi senyuman atau seringai bodoh kali ini tampak marah.

"Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu, kau belum pernah bekerja dengan tim Jasper. Kenapa bukan Irwin?!"

Levi menghela napas. "Ini perintah langsung. Lagipula ini hanya misi penyisiran biasa."

"Misi penyisiran biasa bisa menjadi pembantaian kalau dilakukan dengan orang-orang yang salah." Hanji berkata tajam, "apa ini tidak bisa dilakukan saat Jasper sehat? Atau paling tidak apa kau tidak bisa membawa tim yang biasa kau pimpin? Maksudku, Mikasa bisa bertarung dengan baik di sisimu kan?"

Levi memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan, "semua prajurit di tim Jasper terlatih. Mereka akan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Hanji nyaris berteriak, "besok pagi, ini terlalu mendadak! Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku!"

"Itu karena mereka percaya pada kemampuanku," kata Levi tenang, ia mengambil piring di pangkuan Hanji dan meletakannya di meja sebelum Hanji menumpahkannya ke tempat tidurnya yang bersih.

"Mereka ingin membunuhmu."

"Omong kosong," Levi nyaris tersenyum, "mereka tidak mungkin membunuh prajurit terkuat yang mereka miliki saat ini."

Hanji tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluk keduanya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

Mungkin hormon yang membuat Hanji merasa seperti ini. Mungkin juga rasa takut ditinggalkan yang membuatnya begini, yang jelas Hanji tidak merasa seperti biasanya. Ia merasa cemas. Terakhir kali Levi pergi meninggalkannya, ia kembali sebagai orang yang berbeda. Setelah kematian Petra dan yang lainnya, ada yang berubah pada Levi. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

"Aku akan kembali." Levi menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kepala Hanji dan mengusapnya. "Aku berjanji."

Tentu saja, Levi benar-benar bermaksud untuk kembali. Ia tidak pernah takut pada kematian tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh dan tidak bisa mati sekarang. Tidak ketika umat manusia masih membutuhkannya. Ketika wanita bodoh ini masih membutuhkannya.

* * *

Pagi itu Hanji masih tidur saat Levi terbangun untuk bersiap. Ia mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelum matahari terbit, melakukan rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum berangkat dalam sebuah misi. Saat ia siap berangkat, jam di dinding menunjukan pukul setengah lima pagi. Ia masih terlalu cepat. Masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi.

Levi kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk di tepiannya, memandangi wajah Hanji yang tengah tertidur. Si bodoh itu menolak untuk bicara dengannya sepanjang malam kemarin. Ia bahkan memilih untuk tidur dengan memunggunginya.

Kalau saja Hanji mengerti bahwa seandainya bisa memilih, Levi akan memilih berada di sini bersamanya dibandingkan di luar sana, menghadapi titan-titan keparat itu. Tapi Levi memiliki tanggung jawab. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya. Levi bukan hanya milik Hanji, ia bahkan bukan milik dirinya sendiri, ia adalah perwakilan dari umat manusia yang tersisa. Semenjak mengenakan lambang sayap kebebasan di punggungnya, Levi tidak lagi memikirkan kebebasan untuk dirinya sendiri namun berjuang demi kebebasan seluruh umat manusia. Tentu saja ini termasuk Hanji dan bayi yang akan lahir nanti.

Levi memandangi wajah tidur Hanji dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hanji tidak mengerti. Ia mengira kematian Petra telah mengubahnya. Wanita itu mengira bahwa ia mencintai Petra, bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan Petra yang melebihi apa yang mereka miliki saat ini. Hanji tidak mengerti bahwa bukan kematian Petra yang membuatnya berubah, melainkan sesuatu yang ia sadari setelah kematian Petra. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Hanji sendiri.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya...

Kematian Petra dan yang lainnya berlangsung begitu cepat. Mereka adalah prajurit yang kuat, yang terbaik di angkatan mereka, namun kematian mereka terjadi begitu saja. Semua itu terjadi depan mata Levi dengan begitu cepat. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjelaskannya pada wanita yang tengah tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya ini, bahwa bukan kematian Petra yang selama mengganggunya. Ada hal lain yang mengusiknya. Kematian Petra dan yang lainnya menyadarkan bahwa siapa saja bisa mati, kapan saja. Bukan kematian Petra yang membuatnya merasa ketakutan, tapi kematian Hanji lah yang membuatnya takut.

Saat Titan itu membunuh Petra, Levi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan gadis itu, atau yang lainnya. Saat itu lah untuk pertama kalinya, walau untuk sesaat, rasa percaya dirinya hilang dalam pertempuran. Sejauh ini ia adalah yang terkuat, rekor tanpa cela, tidak terkalahkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang bertarung di sisinya.

Dalam mimpinya, Levi sekali lagi bertemu dengan Titan itu dan adegan itu kembali berulang, dan berkali-kali dalam mimpinya, Petra mati. Lalu. Setiap kali pula wajah Petra berubah menjadi Hanji dalam mimpinya. Wanita yang entah sejak kapan terus mengusik hidupnya itu.

Ada yang berubah dari diri Levi, entah apa, dan ia mulai menyadarinya. Rasa takut yang selalu ditekannya selama ini kembali muncul ke permukaan. Ia semakin sulit untuk menekan perasaan pribadinya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya namun setiap kali ia memeluk Hanji, atau sekadar melihat tawanya, Levi tidak bisa menahan luapan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Ia takut kalau ia harus mati dan meninggalkan wanita ini sendirian, tapi ia lebih takut lagi kehilangan wanita ini, dengan cara apapun.

Sebagai seorang prajurit, kematian selalu mengintainya dari segala arah dan selama ini Levi tidak pernah peduli. Semua ini karena kehadiran Hanji dalam hidupnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia membangun tembok untuk melindungi hatinya namun dengan mudah wanita sinting ini mendobrak masuk dan menjungkirbalikan dunianya.

Levi menahan nafas, di hadapannya, sosok Hanji yang tertidur terlihat begitu cantik dengan selimut ditarik sampai dadanya dan rambutnya yang tergerai berantakan. Levi tidak ingin membangunkannya tapi ia juga ingin mendengar suara wanita itu sebelum ia pergi. Sambil melepaskan napasnya yang tertahan, Levi membungkuk dan mencium kulit pundak Hanji yang tidak tertutup selimut. Sentuhan lembut itu rupanya cukup untuk membangunkan Hanji.

"Mmm, Levi... Kau akan berangkat?" Hanji mengusap matanya dengan sebelah tangan lalu mendongak menatap Levi. "Sepagi ini?"

Levi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "Aku akan memeriksa persediaan gas sekali lagi sebelum berangkat."

Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kekanakan, "aku masih ingin bersamamu. Kita kan baru menikah."

"Tugas harus dinomorsatukan." Levi beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju tempat tudung hijau berkudanya digantung.

Hanji bangun dengan malas dan duduk di tempat tidur. Selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang terjatuh memampakan dadanya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun tapi wanita hamil itu tampak tidak peduli.

"Tugas nomor satu tapi kau melarangku melakukan tugasku." Sindir Hanji.

Levi menoleh ke arah istrinya itu dan berkata dengan tegas, "kau boleh tetap melakukan penelitianmu di labolatorium tapi menjauhlah dari titan-titan peliharaanmu itu. Dan tidak boleh berkuda."

Hanji mengerang, "kau membosankan sekali!"

Tidak peduli dengan protes Hanji, Levi yang kini sudah siap dengan seragam lengkapnya berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, "aku akan menugaskan orang untuk memastikan kau melakukan perintahku, paham? Ini perintah, Komandan Hanji."

Hanji benci setiap kali Levi sudah menggunakan pangkat untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

"Jadi kapan kau akan kembali?" Hanji mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Levi bersandar di meja yang ada di tengah ruangan itu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, menghadap ke arahnya, "ini misi penyisiran biasa kan?"

Levi menghela napas, "kalau semua berjalan lancar, kami akan kembali dalam waktu lima hari sampai seminggu."

Hanji tidak suka cara Levi berkata 'kalau semua berjalan lancar'. Hanji benci memikirkan kemungkinan akan sesuatu terjadi dan menghambat misi tersebut. Tentu saja ia percaya pada kemampuan Levi tapi ia tetap saja merasa was-was. Apalagi kali ini orang-orang yang akan mendampingi Levi bukanlah orang-orang yang biasa bertarung bersamanya.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Irvin, dan dia setuju."

Hanji menatap Levi dengan bingung, "bicara tentang apa?"

Levi memejamkan matanya, "kita akan pindah."

"Apa?!"

"Aku membeli sebuah apartemen kecil di distrik G tidak jauh dari sini. Kita akan tinggal di sana. Segera setelah aku kembali dari misi ini kita akan mengurus semuanya."

Hanji memandang Levi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "memangnya apa salahnya tinggal di sini? Aku bisa pindah ke kamarmu, kamarmu cukup luas kan?"

"Kita akan memiliki bayi, dan butuh kamar bayi. Lagipula..." Levi memicingkan matanya dan mendesis, "mungkin kau tidak tahu tapi aku mendapat komplain karena kau terlalu _berisik _saat melakukannya. Beberapa prajurit muda mengadu pada Irvin dan Irvin menyarankan agar kita pindah."

"Ah!" Hanji tersadar akan maksud Levi dan tertawa, "itu salahmu! Kalau aku berisik, itu karena..."

"Jadi," potong Levi sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Hanji yang mendongak menatapnya. Hanji masih tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "begitu aku kembali akan ada banyak yang harus kita urus."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu kembali."

Levi tersenyum kecil sebelum membungkuk dan mencium bibir Hanji perlahan. Ia ingin mengingat seperti apa kelembutan bibir Hanji dan kehangatan tubuhnya. Selama beberapa waktu mereka tidak akan bertemu dan, meskipun ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, ia akan merindukan wanita sinting ini.

Saat akhirnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya, Levi masih menempelkan dahinya di dahi Hanji. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang kali ini tidak tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya. Hanji ingin menarik Levi kembali ke tempat tidur dan bercinta dengannya seharian. Persetan dengan misi penyisiran. Persetan dengan para Titan itu. Persetan dengan nasib umat manusia di masa depan. Hanji hanya ingin memonopoli Levi seorang diri.

Hanji menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya ia tidak bisa bertindak seegois itu. Ia tahu bahwa Levi tetap akan pergi dan melaksanakan tugas sebagai seorang prajurit. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar karena ia tahu, Levi pasti akan kembali.

"Kau akan kembali kan?"

Dahi mereka masih menempel dan Levi memicingkan matanya, menatap istrinya itu. Tentu saja ia akan kembali. Apa yang ada di pikiran wanita bodoh itu? Ia tidak akan membiarkan titan-titan itu membunuhnya. Ia akan kembali, mereka akan mengurus kepindahan mereka ke apartemen yang baru dibelinya dan semua akan berjalan lancar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Bodoh," gumam Levi sebelum kembali mencium bibir Hanji, "tunggu aku."

.

.

.

Author's Note:

OOCness to the max! Ha! Tapi karena ini semi-AU ya sudahlah... Mmm cover ficnya baru lho lol. Aku lagi suka gambar levi belakangan ini dan ini pertama kali aku gambar LeviHan...

Well, makasih sudah baca! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhen, Somewhere, Some Dreamers...

Rating: T, hampir M

Pairing: Levi x Hanji, Eren x Mikasa

Summary: Saat ini Hanji tidak lagi peduli apakah Levi akan membawa pulang titan hidup-hidup untuknya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin agar prajurit yang telah membunuh banyak titan itu dapat segera kembali dalam keadaan utuh padanya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka bicarakan dan ini akan semakin rumit kalau Levi terbunuh dalam misi kali ini.

Disclaimer: not owned

Note: akan ada Lime di beberapa chapter tapi tidak vulgar.

.

Chapter 6: beginning

Misi kali ini berjalan lancar, korban tewas hanya berjumlah lima orang dari total dua puluh delapan orang yang berangkat. Levi sendiri kembali tanpa luka yang berarti. Saat melintasi gerbang kota dengan kudanya yang kelelahan, ia tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke markas, menemui wanita bodoh dan menyebalkan yang telah dinikahinya seminggu yang lalu. Ia enggan mengakuinya namun menghadapi kegilaan Hanji seusai mengemban misi yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, dapat sedikit menenangkannya.

"Itu para pasukan penjelajah! Mereka kembali!"

Seperti biasa para warga kota berkerumun melihat pasukan yang dipimpin Levi itu memasuki kota. Beberapa warga berbisik-bisik mengenai betapa pasukan penjelajah hanya menghabiskan uang pajak mereka dan tidak pernah menghasilkan apa-apa untuk mereka. Atau tentang betapa malang nasib para prajurit muda yang bergabung dengan pasukan itu hanya untuk mati. Levi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah orang-orang itu. Mereka tidak mengerti. Bertahun-tahun sudah para prajurit sayap kebebasan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk mencari setitik harapan di luar tembok sana. Agar umat manusia yang tersisa saat ini bisa hidup bebas kembali suatu saat nanti tanpa terkurung tembok.

"Kopral Levi!"

Levi menghentikan langkah kudanya dengan sentakan pelan tali kekang yang dipegangnya. Dari balik kerumunan, menyeruak seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya. Levi memicingkan matanya, anak itu berusia sekitar limat tahun, anak perempuan berambut cokelat dan bermata besar yang sedikit mengingatkannya pada Hanji. Dari balik kerumunan terdengar teriakan panik ibu anak itu memanggil nama anak itu.

"Louisa, kembali!"

Tapi anak perempuan itu sudah. Berdiri di dekat kaki kuda Levi, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan kecilnya terjulur ke arah Levi menunjukkan segenggam bunga Carnation yang terbuat dari kertas.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu!"

Levi tersentak. Tepat saat itu ibu anak itu berhasil menerobos kerumunan orang dan berjongkok di sebelah anaknya. Ia memarahi putrinya itu karena telah pergi begitu saja sebelum ia ikut mendongak ke arah Levi dan tersenyum gugup.

"Putriku sangat mengidolakan anda. Sebenarnya, suamiku juga." Wanita itu tampak sedih. "Suamiku sering bercerita tentang anda. Dia sempat bergabung dengan pasukan anda... Sebelum akhirnya tewas di misi delapan bulan yang lalu."

Levi menelan ludah, matanya masih terpaku pada bunga di tangan anak perempuan itu. "Siapa nama suamimu?"

"Garreth. Garreth Hanz."

Kopral muda itu menghela napas. Ia mengenal semua prajurit yang pernah bertarung di sisinya. "Ya, aku mengingatnya. Ia selalu bercerita tentang keluarganya, dan seharusnya ia akan memiliki anak kedua... Bagaimana keadaan anak kedua kalian?"

Wanita itu tampak sedih bercampur senang mengetahui Levi mengingat suaminya. "Putra kedua kami lahir lima bulan yang lalu, seperti pesan suamiku, kami menamainya Levi, aku harap anda tidak keberatan..."

Levi merasa tidak pantas tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak, jadi ia pun hanya mengangguk. "Tentu saja..." Lalu secara mengejutkan, Levi melompat turun dari kudanya, membuat bisik-bisik di sekitarnya terdengar lebih keras lagi. Levi mengambil bunga yang dijulurkan gadis kecil itu dengan sebelah tangan sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil bernama Louisa itu tampak senang karena Levi menerima hadiah darinya. Matanya yang bulat besar berbinar-binar saat memandang orang yang dikaguminya berlutut di depannya.

"Terima kasih Louisa, Hanji akan senang menerimanya." Ibu dari anak itu sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Levi terhadap putrinya, begitu juga orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Kopral muda Levi selama ini terkenal dingin dan sulit didekati. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia bisa bersikap baik terhadap seorang gadis kecil yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Nyonya Hanji akan senang?" Louisa terdengar senang. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya dan tampak bangga. "Ibu dengar?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan memiliki anak." Kata Levi mengejutkan orang-orang yang mendengarnya, "saat ini kami belum tahu jenis kelaminnya, tapi aku harap apabila ia perempuan ia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis sepertimu..."

Wanita itu terkejut, "benarkah? Selamat!"

Louisa tampak senang, "selamat!"

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar warga lain satu persatu mulai meneriakan selamat pada komandan pasukan berkuda yang bertubuh kecil itu.

Pasukannya yang ikut berhenti karena kejadian ini saling bertukar pandang. Mereka sendiri baru pertama kali mendengar tentang hal ini. Levi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia segera melompat naik ke kudanya dan mengisyaratkan agar pasukannya kembali bergerak. Suara-suara teriakan memberi selamat pada calon ayah itu masih terdengar. Sebuah perasaan aneh mengisi rongga dada Levi.

* * *

Hanji mengetukan jari-jarinya secara berirama di atas meja kayu di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya menopang pipinya. Dari wajahnya saat itu jelas nampak bahwa Hanji tengah kesal. Di hadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut pirang dengan setumpuk berkas yang harus diperiksa Hanji. Ia sudah berdiri di sana selama sepuluh menit namun sepertinya Hanji tidak memedulikannya.

"Ermm, Komandan Hanji..." Armin memulai dengan gugup, tangannya mulai kebas memegang tumpukan berkas itu sejak tadi. "Dimana aku harus meletakan semua ini?"

Hanji menghela napas panjang, ia memandang tumpukan berkas yang dibawa Armin dengan tatapan jijik, "letakan di lantai di dekat kakimu."

Armin senang karena akhirnya wanita itu menjawab pertanyaannya tapi ia tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang didengarnya itu, "maaf?"

"Letakkan. Di. Dekat. Kakimu." Hanji memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya. Armin memandangnya dengan bingung tapi menurut dan meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di lantai. Hanji terlihat puas melihatnya lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ah, sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, ambilkan aku secangkir kopi di dapur."

Armin memberikan hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan namun Hanji tampak tidak peduli. Ia mendorong kursinya kebelakang hingga dua kaki kursinya terangkat dan mengayunkannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan sebuah pena terselip di antara bibir atasnya dan hidungnya. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan dahi berkerut.

Hanji merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Ia harus memeriksa hasil penelitian di lapangan dan mencocokannya satu sama lain, pekerjaan yang membosankan. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa belajar hanya berdasarkan data yang dikumpulkan orang lain. Ia lebih suka mengumpulkan sendiri data-data yang dibutuhkannya dan merangkainya sesuai yang ia inginkan tapi perintah Levi sebelum pergi sangat jelas dan tegas. Ia tidak bisa mendekat ke tempat titan-titan itu dipasung.

Hanji menghela napas panjang. Sudah delapan hari dan Levi belum juga kembali. Ia sudah bosan bekerja di dalam ruangan. Begitu suaminya itu kembali ia akan protes dan minta agar dapat kembali bekerja langsung di lapangan. Ia sudah lama tidak menjenguk titan terbarunya, Dimple.

Untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya, Hanji sebenarnya berniat melakukan penelitian terhadap Eren tapi bocah titan itu selalu berhasil menghindarinya entah dengan cara apapun.

Ia mengambil pena di atas bibirnya dan memutar-mutarnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ini membosankan. Ia tidak pernah suka bekerja di dalam ruangan seperti ini. Ia tahu ia tengah hamil tapi hamil bukan berarti melumpuhkannya kan? Ia tidak suka merasa terkurung seperti ini.

Hanji masih menatap langit-langit ruangannya saat mendengar derit pintu tanda seseorang membukanya. Ia senang karena Armin akhirnya kembali dengan secangkir kopi untuknya. Masih sambil menggoyangkan kursinya di atas dua kaki kursi dengan keseimbangan yang cukup menakjubkan Hanji mengibaskan sebelah tangan ke arah mejanya.

"Taruh kopinya di mejaku, cari saja tempat yang kosong di tengah-tengah tumpukan sampah ini."

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu minum kopi?"

Hanji nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya saat suara yang menyahutnya bukanlah suara tinggi Armin melainkan suara yang sedikit serak dan dalam, dan terdengar agak lelah, yang sangat dikenalnya. Saat Hanji menegakan tubuhnya, mata cokelatnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru keabuan milik laki-laki yang sudah seminggu lebih ini tidak dilihatnya. Sebuah luapan emosi yang aneh mengisi rongga perut Hanji tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas.

Levi berjalan ke arah Hanji dengan wajah kesal. Jubah hijau yang bernoda dipegangnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sabuk-sabuk 3DMG masih mengikatnya namun ia telah melepaskan senjatanya itu dan menyerahkannya ke prajurit yang akan bertugas untuk memeriksanya dan memperbaikinya kalau-kalau ada kerusakan yang ditemukan. Ia berjalan melewati setumpuk berkas yang tergeletak di lantai menuju wanita hamil yang duduk di balik meja kayu itu.

Levi bahkan belum sampai ke meja itu saat Hanji melesat melompat dari kursinya dan melemparkan diri ke pelukan Levi yang terkejut dan harus mundur beberapa langkah karena tubrukannya. Levi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Hanji membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya. Wanita itu memeluknya erat-erat seolah ingin mematahkan semua tulang yang ada di tubuhnya. Levi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang wanita itu dan balas memeluknya.

"Kau kembali." Bisik Hanji di telinga Levi.

"Aku kembali..." Levi nyaris tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku kembali. Aku sudah bilang aku akan kembali kan?"

Hanji tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mempererat pelukannya. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Levi yang maskulin, keringat dan darah dan satu aroma khas Levi yang samar-samar tercium... Pinus? Hanji sangat merindukan pria ini dan ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Mungkin ini hanyalah dorongan hormonnya namun ia tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba saja Levi teringat sesuatu, ia mendorong tubuh Hanji menjauh darinya yang disambut protes wanita berubuh lumayan jangkung itu tapi Levi tidak memedulikannya. Alisnya bertaut dan ia menatap Hanji dengan marah.

"Kau meminta seseorang membuatkan kopi untukmu?"

Hanji mengangguk, "aku meminta Armin membuatkan kopi untukku."

"Apa kau bodoh? Wanita hamil tidak seharusnya minum kopi!" Bentak Levi.

Hanji mengangkat kedua bahunya, "kalau cuma sesekali kan boleh?"

Sayangnya Levi tahu yang dimaksud dengan sesekali versi Hanji itu bisa jadi tiga kali sehari atau lebih, jadi ia tidak menghiraukannya, "selama kutinggal kau tidak menjaga diri dengan baik."

Dahi Hanji berkerut mendengarnya. "Yang benar saja, aku bekerja di dalam ruangan sesuai perintahmu! Hanya kopi yang bisa menolongku agar tetap waras! Kau tidak tahu betapa membosankannya bekerja di dalam ruangan! Aku bahkan harus selalu..."

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Levi telah menarik lehernya ke arahnya dan menangkap bibir wanita itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Protes Hanji terhenti seketika dan ia membalas ciuman Levi saat itu juga. Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berciuman dan ia sangat merindukan Levi.

Keduanya masih disibukkan dengan luapan perasaan masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari sosok armin yang berdiri di ambang pintu sengan secangkir kopi untuk Hanji. Armin berdiri tertegun selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan pasangan suami istri itu privasi yang mereka butuhkan. Sebelum pergi ia meletakan cangkir berisi kopi itu di lantai di depan pintu agar saat Hanji melihatnya nanti ia tahu bahwa Armin telah melakukan tugasnya seperti yang diperintahkan.

Ada perasaan aneh yang mengisi rongga dada pemuda berambut pirang itu saat ia melihat Hanji dan Levi bersama. Entah apa nama perasaan ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

* * *

Levi menyimpan bunga carnation kertas yang diterimanya dari Louisa di laci meja kerjanya, bersama dengan surat-surat Petra yang terlipat rapi. Ia masih belum menceritakan tentang Louisa pada Hanji, termasuk tentang bunga kertas yang diterimanya dari gadis kecil itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya.

Bertemu dengan keluarga dari prajurit yang telah tewas membuat Levi berpikir tentang banyak hal. Wanita itu ditinggal mati suaminya saat ia tengah mengandung. Hal yang sama mungkin saja terjadi pada Hanji kalau saja ia tidak berhati-hati dan membiarkan titan-titan keparat itu membunuhnya. Ia akan meninggalkan Hanji dan bayi yang dikandungnya sendirian. Setelah itu ia harus merawat dan membesarkan anak mereka seorang diri tanpa dirinya. Dan kalau sesuatu juga terjadi pada Hanji maka anak mereka akan tumbuh sebatang kara... Seperti dirinya dulu. Mungkin saja anaknya akan menempuh jalan yang ditempuhnya dulu dan entah mengapa membayangkannya saja membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Kematian yang mengintai para prajurit bukanlah kematian yang indah. Sudah berkali-kali Levi menyaksikan kematian para rekannya. Bahkan Mike yang kuat dan dingin pun tampak ketakutan menjelang kematiannya. Beberapa bahkan tidak sempat untuk menjerit meminta tolong.

Setiap kali, tidak banyak yang bisa Levi lakukan selain mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir para prajurit yang sekarat. Menenangkan mereka dengan berkata bahwa kematian mereka tidak sia-sia dan nyawa mereka akan diganjar dengan kebebasan bagi seluruh umat manusia. Levi tahu bahwa kata-kata penghiburan itu terdengar palsu dan konyol, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk para rekan seperjuangannya yang tengah meregang nyawa.

Awalnya, Levi bertarung dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ia membunuh titan-titan itu untuk membalas dendam orang-orang yang dikenalnya, juga untuk membawa perubahan untuk kebebasan. Tapi kali ini ada alasan lain yang muncul di hatinya saat ia melayang melesat untuk menebas tengkuk titan-titan itu. Kali ini ia melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup. Agar ia bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat pada Hanji. Agar ia bisa tetap hidup dan melihat bayi mereka lahir dan mengawasinya tumbuh dewasa. Di saat yang sama ia tetap tetap berusaha untuk membawa perubahan. Untuk meraih kebebasan agar suatu hari anaknya tumbuh tanpa dikelilingi tembok-tembok tinggi itu, tanpa harus mencemaskan serangan titan.

* * *

"Aku suka apartemen ini!" Hanji tampak berseri-seri saat mengatakannya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling apartemen baru mereka itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Levi tersenyum sekilas. Ia tahu Hanji akan menyukainya. Apartemen ini terletak hanya lima menit dari kompleks markas pasukan mereka jadi Levi akan tetap bisa segera menuju markas mereka kalau-kalau ia dibutuhkan.

Hanji berhenti di depan jendela dan membukanya. Jendela itu menghadap ke jalan, Hanji yang menyukai keramaian tampak menyukainya. Ia berbalik ke arah Levi yang berjalan ke arahnya, "berapa uang sewanya."

Levi mengerutkan dahinya, "tidak ada."

Wanita berkacamata itu tampak bingung, "gratis?"

Pria dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu tertawa kecil dan berhenti di hadapan Hanji. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi, "aku tidak menyewanya, bodoh, bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku membelinya."

Hanji membelalak tidak percaya, "sebenarnya berapa gajimu?"

Levi tidak menjawab ia memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat beberapa orang berjalan di bawah sana. Tempat tinggal mereka ada di lantai tiga dan di bawah sana adalah jalan setapak yang sering dilewati orang. Levi tidak begitu suka keramaian namun ia akan merasa aman meninggalkan Hanji sendirian di lingkungan yang cukup ramai seperti ini, kalau-kalau ia harus meninggalkannya dalam waktu cukup lama...

Sebenarnya gaji Levi sebagai seorang prajurit cukup banyak, hanya saja selama ini ia jarang menggunakannya dan memilih untuk menyimpannya. Sekarang ia merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk menyimpan uangnya adalah keputusan yang tepat. Menjelang kelahiran anaknya akan ada banyak hal yang perlu disiapkan.

Beberapa orang anak kecil berlari melintasi jalan yang berada di balik jendela itu, anak-anak itu tampak asyik bermain dan tampak sangat bahagia. Dahi Levi berkerut dalam melihatnya. Kedamaian ini bisa rusak kapan saja. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu kapan tembok itu akan rubuh dan titan-titan itu akan menyerang. Senyuman di wajah anak-anak itu bisa hilang kapan saja selama para titan itu masih berkeliaran bebas di luar sana, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Levi berharap saat anaknya lahir nanti, dan tumbuh dewasa, masa-masa berat ini telah lewat dan ia bisa tumbuh tanpa diliputi kecemasan dan ketakutan. Semua itu terdengar seperti mimpi tapi Levi tahu semua itu bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia akan bertarung mati-matian, sampai titik darah penghabisan, demi membawa perubahan. Kali ini ia akan melakukannya demi nyawa kecil di dalam perut Hanji yang akan segera lahir ke bumi ini. Bayi kecil itu, bagian dari dirinya yang akan hidup di masa yang berbeda dengannya...

"Anak ini akan tumbuh dewasa dengan selamat," kata-kata Hanji mengejutkan Levi. Saat pria itu menoleh, di sebelahnya Hanji juga tengah memandangi ke arah yang sama dengannya, mengawasi anak-anak kecil itu bermain riang, "ia akan lahir dengan sempurna dan tumbuh besar. Ia akan terus hidup, karena kita akan menjaganya, kita akan melindunginya."

Levi memejamkan matanya, membayangkan tangan kecil itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Tentu saja... Kita akan melindunginya bersama..."

* * *

Pertemuan Hanji dengan dokter yang memeriksa kandungannya berlangsung singkat. Levi juga hadir di pertemuan itu dan mendampingi istrinya itu, karena ia merasa perlu tahu tentang perkembangan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Hanji saat itu. Menurut dokter paruh baya itu, bayi mereka dalam kondisi sehat dan akan lahir pada musim semi tahun depan sekitar akhir maret atau awal April. Mendengar kabar ini, Hanji sangat bersemangat dan segera mencari nama yang bertemakan musim semi.

Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka dengan dokter itu, Levi dengan tegas melarang Hanji untuk menyentuh kafein sedikit pun. Ia menyingkirkan semua persediaan kopi yang ada di rumah mereka, memastikan agar Hanji hanya akan meminum dan memakan makanan dan minuman yang diperbolehkan. Ia tahu istrinya itu bukan tipe yang mematuhi aturan namun Levi punya caranya sendiri untuk membuatnya patuh padanya.

Rumor mengenai kehamilan Hanji pun segera menyebar. Tentu saja tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk terang-terangan membicarakannya di depan sang Kopral yang terkenal sangat tertutup mengenai kehidupan pribadinya itu. Beberapa rekan kerjanya, termasuk orang-orang dengan pangkat diatasnya mengucapkan selamat padanya tapi Levi hanya akan mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan itu. Di mata orang lain, ia tampak seperti tidak bersemangat untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Baru-baru ini Hanji menemukan sebuah buku yang berisi nama-nama bayi di laci meja kerja Levi di rumah. Di kolom musim semi, ada beberapa nama yang diberikan tanda. Hanji tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang ini di depan Levi tapi sejak itu, Hanji berhenti memikirkan nama untuk bayi mereka. Ia percaya, Levi telah menemukan nama yang tepat untuk anak mereka.

"Jadi kali ini alasanmu untuk menolak bergabung bersama kami adalah karena kau ingin pulang cepat dan bertemu istrimu tercinta?"

Levi melempar tatapan jengkel ke arah Irvin yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya di markas. Levi baru saja menyelesaikan laporannya mengenai misi yang baru-baru ini diselesaikannya, "aku tidak percaya kau adalah tipe yang tertarik untuk bergabung dengan pesta minum-minum tidak penting."

Irvin yang bertubuh tinggi besar dengan wajah tampan itu tersenyum sekilas. "Ini adalah perayaan naik pangkat Harold. Aku akan berterima kasih kalau kau mau datang dan menemaniku jadi aku tidak harus sendirian menghadapi orang-orang liar itu."

Levi mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil membereskan mejanya, "tolak saja tawaran mereka. Kita hidup di masa perang. Pesta-pesta tidak penting seperti itu terdengar bodoh buatku."

"Jadi kau menolak datang karena perayaan ini terdengar bodoh untukmu," pria berambut pirang itu mengawasi Levi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia dan Levi tidak bisa dikatakan berteman namun ia sudah mengenal Levi cukup lama untuk mengetahui sifat kopral muda itu. Bisa dibilang, Irvinlah yang membawa Levi masuk ke dalam pasukan sayap kebebasan, "atau karena kau tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Hanji?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil jaket militernya yang tersampir di punggung kursi dan mengenakannya. Saat melintasi pintu tempat Irvin berdiri, Levi berhenti sejenak namun tidak menoleh ke arah pria dengan pangkat dan tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya, kau juga segera pulang. Pauline dan anak-anakmu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Levi pergi meninggalkan Irvin yang tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang punggung laki-laki terkuat di angkatannya itu.

Levi melintasi koridor berlantaikan batu yang cukup gelap itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil mengerutkan dahi, ini sudah lewat jam makan malam ia sedikit cemas kalau-kalau kali ini Hanji melewatkan makan malam lagi. Belakangan ini wanita hamil itu seperti kehilangan nafsu makannya dan itu sedikit membuatnya merasa cemas.

Levi baru saja melangkah keluar markas saat ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya bersandar di dekat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Wanita itu berjongkok sambil memandang bulan. Punggungnya bersandar di tembok baru di belakangnya. Sinar bulan purnama yang keperakan terpantul di kacamata yang ia kenakan. Levi menggeram saat sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kacamata tengik! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Hanji berjengit mendengar nama panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu, "aku menunggumu."

"Kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke ruanganku?" Levi mengawasi wanita itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di celananya yang berwarna putih itu, "sejak kapan kau menungguku?!"

"Entahlah," jawab Hanji jujur, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk menunggu Levi keluar. Ia tersenyum pada suaminya itu, "ayo pulang!"

Levi menatap tangan Hanji yang terjulur padanya dan menyambutnya. Sambil bergandengan tangan pasangan suami itu berjalan pulang.

Malam itu langit cukup cerah. Bulan dan bintang tampak dengan jelas dan Hanji berjalan sambil menengadahkan wajah untuk menikmati pemandangan langit malam itu. Levi terus mengingatkannya untuk memperhatikan jalan agar tidak tersandung.

"Kau tahu, sewaktu aku kecil teman-temanku berkata bahwa manusia yang meninggal akan menjadi bintang di langit."

Levi tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Hanji meneruskan ceritanya sambil terus berjalan.

"Kata mereka, dengan demikian, orang-orang itu akan tetap bisa mengawasi kita di malam hari, di saat kita sendirian atau merasa takut..." Hanji tertawa kecil, "aku tidak pernah percaya. Terutama dengan orang-orang yang tewas dimakan titan..." Hanji terdengar murung, "mereka akan berakhir di perut titan, bukan di langit."

Levi masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku masih ingat. Saat Irvin membawamu bergabung bersama kami, saat itu aku pikir kau berbeda." Levi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Hanji saat itu tapi ia tahu wanita itu tengah tersenyum saat itu, "kau adalah orang yang akan menjadi bintang. Kau tidak akan mati sia-sia, akan ada banyak yang kau lakukan dan kau..." Tiba-tiba saja suara Hanji tercekat. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku selalu menduga-dua bagaimana kau akan mati. Apakah titan-titan itu akan memakanmu atau mungkin salah seorang prajurit muda tidak sengaja menebasmu dengan mata pedangnya... Saat itu aku memikirkan berbagaimacam kemungkinan..."

"Kau menginginkan aku mati terbunuh?" Levi mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak suka, meski ia tahu wanita itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, "wanita yang mengerikan."

Hanji menghela napas, "bukan seperti itu. Buatku kau menarik. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui darimu." Suara Hanji terdengar lirih kali ini, "saat ini pun pikiran yang sama masih menghantuiku. Hanya saja kali ini untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. Aku bermimpi buruk. Setiap kali kau pergi dalam suatu misi, aku akan bermimpi buruk. Aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa mendampingimu setiap saat, berada di sisimu..."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan terus berjalan. Mereka baru saja berbelok memasuki jalan menuju rumah mereka saat Hanji melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Keduanya tetap berjalan, tangan mereka masih bergandengan. Levi tidak mengatakan apa-apa atas pernyataan yang mendadak dari istrinya itu.

"Aku membayangkan hidup tanpamu dan aku takut. Aku memiliki anak ini tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus melalui semuanya tanpamu. Saat aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari bahwa aku sendirian di tempat tidur, aku merasa frustasi." Hanji terdengar marah pada dirinya sendiri, "mungkin kau benar, aku sudah sinting. Aku sering berpura-pura kau ada di sana. Aku akan memejamkan mataku dan berbicara pada udara seolah-olah kau mendengarkanku."

Mereka hampir sampai ke rumah mereka dan Hanji masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kadang aku takut, aku tidak lagi bisa membedakan kenyataan dan khayalan. Apakah kau yang bersamaku saat ini adalah benar kau atau hanya bagian dari khayalanku..."

Hanji kehabisan kata-kata. Ia pun terdiam. Levi masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanji tahu Levi tidak akan merespon apa pun tentang perasaannya, ia tidak keberatan. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan semua yang selama ini disimpannya. Ia hanya ingin agar...

Hanji merasakan remasan kecil di tangannya. Kehangatan dari tangan Levi menjalar ke tubuhnya. Sekilas ia melihat kuping Levi tampak memerah meskipun ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tidak ada jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya tapi satu remasan kecil di tangannya cukup untuk membuat Hanji merasa lebih baik.

Genggaman itu seolah berkata, "aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih hidup. Aku masih ada di sini bersamamu."

Hanji tahu mungkin ia berlebihan tapi ia juga ingin mengartikan remasan itu sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah jawaban atas pernyataannya...

_"Aku juga mencintaimu."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: thrill

Setelah hamil, ada beberapa hal yang berubah pada Hanji. Tidak, ia masih jarang mandi dan juga masih bersikeras berupaya membujuk Levi agar ia boleh kembali bekerja di luar ruangan, bercengkrama dengan titan yang terikat di pekarangan belakang markas mereka. Ya, Hanji kini menjadi lebih emosional, beberapa kali Levi membuatnya menangis, dan tidak perlu dijelaskan betapa panik dan terkejutnya Levi, dan orang-orang yang ada di sana saat tiba-tiba saja wanita berkacamata itu mulai sesenggukan dan menangis hanya karena Levi menghukum Eren berlari mengelilingi halaman, mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal menikahi pria dengan selera humor yang buruk dan tubuh pendek. ("Tidak hanya tubuhmu, hatimu pun kerdil") butuh kesabaran ekstra bagi Levi untuk tidak menghantamkan kepala istrinya itu ke tembok, alih-alih ia hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok sambil mengutuk dirinya yang telah begitu bodoh karena telah terjebak dalam masalah ini.

Ya, setelah hamil, ada hal yang berubah dari Hanji, meskipun tidak banyak. Dan yang cukup mengganggu adalah perubahan fisik wanita berambut coklat itu. Ya, tentu saja, berat badan Hanji bertambah, namun ada hal lain yang diam-diam cukup membuat Levi cemas.

Semenjak hamil, tidak hanya bagian perut Hanji yang membesar namun juga beberapa bagian lain termasuk dada dan pinggulnya, yang celakanya, juga diimbangi dengan aura keibuannya yang tampak terpancar membuat Hanji lebih tampak seperti... Wanita. Tentu saja Hanji bukanlah wanita tercantik dan terseksi di pasukan sayap kebebasan tapi perubahan yang cukup signifikan pada wanita itu cukup untuk membuat mereka yang awalnya tidak memandang Hanji sebagai seorang wanita mulai menoleh dan menyadari daya tarik Hanji. Dan walaupun ia tidaka akan pernah mengakuinya, Levi tidak menyukai situasi ini.

Levi menyadari beberapa pria menyadari akan perubahan pada diri Hanji dan terang-terangan menatap komandan pasukan berkuda itu dengan tatapan yang membuat Levi bersumpah bahwa kalau mereka memandangi istrinya itu lebih lama lagi maka ia akan mencungkil mata mereka dan mengumpankannya pada titan peliharaan Hanji yang hingga saat ini masih terikat dengan aman di halaman belakang. Sejauh ini Levi berhasil mengusir hama-hama itu dengan tatapan tajam matanya yang seolah memperingatkan bahwa mereka akan berhadapan dengan manusia terkuat saat ini kalau mereka sempat berpikiran untuk mendekati istrinya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu hanya karena cemburu," Erwin terdengar tenang namun kalau diamati baik-baik, sudut bibirnya berkedut seolah menahan senyum, "hanya prajurit dengan mental sepertimu yang akan sanggup menghadapi dan tertarik dengan wanita seperti Hanji Zoe."

Levi melirik ke arah pria yang berdiri di dekat jendela di ruang kerjanya itu, otot kecil di pelipisnya berkedut. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu seharusnya segera pergi dari ruangannya setelah urusannya selesai.

"Artlet adalah anak yang baik," kata Irvine lagi, menatap keluar jendela, mengamati sesosok prajurit muda berambut pirang yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "aku yakin, ia tidak bermaksud..."

"Irvine!" Levi meletakan pena yang dipegangnya di meja, ia menghela napas panjang, dan menoleh ke arah pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu, "aku menghukum Armin Artlet karena ia melakukan kesalahan dan..."

"Karena memijat pundak Hanji di ruangannya?" Irvine menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Levi mengumpat perlahan, "karena ia berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya! Itu jam makan siang seharusnya ia makan, bukan menghabiskan waktunya di labolatorium!"

Tentu saja, Levi tahu alasannya terdengar dibuat-buat, tapi ia tidak peduli. Irvin tidak akan mengerti bagaimana wajah anak muda itu saat memijit punggung dan pundak Hanji. Levi tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Armin saat memijat Hanji tapi dari semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, Levi memilih untuk tidak tahu.

.

Saat usia kehamilan Hanji menginjak enam bulan, Hanji tidak lagi mengalami mual namun sebagai gantinya, ia sangat sensitif dengan berat badannya. Levi belajar dari pengalaman, ia tidak akan pernah lagi menyebutkan kata "besar" dan "berat" di hadapan Hanji untuk tidak membuatnya marah, atau lebih buruk lagi: merasa sedih.

Hanji yang bersemangat sudah cukup untuk menjungkirbalikkan dunianya tapi Hanji yang murung jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Sebelum hamil, Hanji tidak pernah menunjukan sisi ini pada Levi. Hanji yang murung dan suram sangatlah merepotkan, ia akan merajuk sepanjang hari, dan bahkan menangis selama berjam-jam. Isak tangis Hanji membuat kepala Levi jauh lebih pusing dibandingkan dengan segala ocehannya tentang Titan.

Mungkin Hanji ingin menghukum Levi yang telah membuatnya hamil seperti ini, karena setiap kali ada hal yang membuatnya sedih atau marah, maka Levi lah yang akan menjadi objek pelampiasannya. Levi harus terjaga semalaman mendengarkan isak tangis Hanji yang diselingi sumpah serapah terhadap suaminya itu, hanya karena beberapa halaman dari buku yang ingin ia baca hilang, entah bagaimana. Tentu saja itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan Levi tapi Hanji tidak peduli. Kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, maka semua itu otomatis adalah kesalahan Levi.

Ajaibnya, Levi cukup sabar untuk menghadapi Hanji dan hormonnya. Tentu saja kesabarannya ini tidak berlaku kolektif untuk semua orang yang ada disekitarnya. Eren adalah orang yang paling sering menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan pria bertubuh mungil itu. Prajurit muda itu pun memilih untuk menghindar dari Levi setiap kali kopral muda itu berada di dekatnya.

Meskipun sering kali hormon mengacaukan perasaan Hanji Zoe, namun ada saat-saat di mana ia merasa cukup tenang untuk duduk berdua di tepi tempat tidurnya bersama suaminya untuk merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dibuat sang bayi dari dalam perutnya.

Bagi Levi, setiap gerakan kecil yang dirasakannya adalah hal paling luar biasa yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Bayi kecilnya bisa dipastikan adalah bayi yang aktif, pada jam-jam tertentu bayinya itu hampir seperti tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Ia melakukan akrobat di dalam sana," kata Hanji sambil tertawa saat ia dan Levi duduk berdua di tepi tempat tidurnya, merasakan gerakan bayi mereka semalam sebelum Levi harus pergi mengemban misi bersama pasukannya.

"Sepertinya ia sehat sekali," Levi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, di luar salju mulai turun meski pun tidak banyak. Tidak lama lagi salju akan turun semakin banyak, menumpuk, dan setelah salju-salju yang menumpuk itu mencair dan tunas-tunas yang baru mulai tumbuh, saat itulah bayi ini akan lahir. Musim semi...

Seperti dapat membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Levi, Hanji tersenyum, "apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi ini?"

Levi menatap Hanji dan terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa Hanji telah menemukan buku nama bayi yang disimpannya dan dibacanya diam-diam. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan memikirkan jawabannya, "bagaimana denganmu, apa kau memiliki nama yang kau sukai?"

Hanji memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak seolah sedang berpikir keras dengan bibir mengerucut, "sebenarnya ada beberapa nama... Misalnya Bean? Atau Shawney?"

Levi mengerang, "apa kau gila? Aku tidak mau anakku diberinama seperti titan-titan peliharaanmu!"

"Tapi untuk mengenang Bean dan Shawney..." Hanji memrotes, "atau begini saja, aku akan memilihkan nama untuk bayi laki-laki dan kau memilihkan nama untuk bayi perempuan. Setuju?"

"Tidak," kata Levi cepat, "aku tidak akan setuju dengan nama-nama gila yang ada di kepalamu."

Hanji tertawa.

Tentu saja ia sudah menduga bahwa Levi akan bereaksi seperti itu. Ia hanya menggoda suaminya itu, tapi serahkan pada Levi untuk menanggapi lelucon paling tidak masuk akal sekali pun dengan serius.

Kesal dengan tawa Hanji, Levi melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk membungkam wanita hamil itu. Jadi ia pun menarik kepala Hanji ke arahnya dan menciumnya.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya untuk membungkam tawa Hanji itu pun dalam sekejap berubah. Saat Hanji memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan tangan di leher Levi, menarik pria itu ke arahnya, ciuman itu pun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Meskipun demikian, keduanya tidak keberatan. Sudah cukup lama sejak keduanya terakhir kali bermesraan dan besok, Levi akan kembali meninggalkannya.

Saat Levi akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hanji untuk mengambil napas, keduanya terengah-engah. Wajah Hanji memerah dan matanya setengah terpejam. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Levi dan wanita berkacamata itu pun tersenyum meskipun ada kesedihan di dalam suaranya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

Levi meletakan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Hanji di pipinya, dahinya berkerut dalam, "kali ini pun aku akan kembali, jangan khawatir."

Anehnya, meski pun Hanji biasanya kata-kata itu bisa menenangkannya, kali ini ada perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya jadi ia hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Levi memalingkan wajahnya untuk mencium telapak tangan Hanji yang digenggamnya. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca kegelisahan Hanji dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku akan bawakan titan."

Hanji tertawa dan menggeleng, "aku hanya ingin agar kau kembali dengan keadaan utuh."

Levi tersenyum sekilas. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka telah berubah. Levi yang dulu tidak akan merasa seperti ini... Ia tidak akan pernah terganggu dengan perasaan semacam ini.

Namun anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan segala perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Setelah musim dingin, musim semi akan datang...

.

Sepatu boot Hanji meninggalkan jejak yang cukup dalam saat ia meninggalkan apartemennya pagi itu. Semalam sampai subuh tadi salju terus turun, meninggalkan lapisan tipis salju di jalan. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum ia pergi, Levi terus menerus mengingatkan agar ia tidak meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal dan kali ini ia menuruti perintah suaminya itu tanpa banyak perlawanan. Lagi pula udara di luar memang cukup dingin untuk dihadapinya tanpa mantel dan syal rajutan yang cukup tebal. Kalau saja ia tidak telah berjanji pada Levi, maka ia sudah menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memamerkan pada seluruh prajurit di markas mereka bahwa syal yang dikenakannya adalah rajutan sang suami. Hanji bisa membayangkan ekspresi Eren dan prajurit muda lainnya kalau mengetahui bahwa komandan mereka yang sangat keras itu memiliki sisi lembut yang mengejutkan.

Hanji baru saja akan melangkah masuk ke bangunan markas saat ia mendengar suara jeritan dan raungan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dari arah halaman belakang. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dan segera bertindak mengikuti nalurinya.

Apa yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang ditakutinya. Dimple tampak berdiri terkepung oleh para prajurit muda yang tampak pucat, tidak siap dengan apa yang mereka hadapi. Mata Hanji tertumpu pada potongan tubuh yang berserakan dan ia mengumpat. Di saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan...

Kalau saja ia mengenakan 3DMGnya... Tapi dalam kondisi hamil seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Komandan! Awas!"

Hanji merasa kakinya seperti melekat di bumi saat titan itu berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. Tangan Hanji secara otomatis berusaha mencabut mata pisau di pinggangnya namun ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak mengenakan perlengkapan bertarungnya. Tidak, ia tidak siap.

Seseorang melompat ke hadapan titan itu dari arah samping, menembakan tali penyeimbangnya pada mata makhluk pemakan manusia itu, mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu dari Hanji yang merasa kakinya lemas dan terduduk di atas tanah yang berlapis es tipis, hanya bisa terdiam menatap makhluk itu menangkap tubuh Moblit yang melayang ke arahnya sebelum pria itu bisa mengayunkan mata pedangnya. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Bahkan Moblit tidak sempat berteriak saat Dimple menggigit putus tubuhnya, menelan sebagian dan memuntahkan sebagian lagi.

Titan itu berpaling sekali lagi ke arah Hanji sebelum tiba-tiba saja ambruk ke tanah, tidak bergerak. Dari belakang tubuh Titan itu tampak beberapa prajurit muda yang berlari ke arah Hanji, termasuk salah satunya Sascha yang rupanya berhasil menumbangkan titan tersebut.

"Komandan Hanji! Anda tidak apa-apa?!"

Di hadapan Hanji, bangkai titan itu mulai menguap dan menimbulkan hawa panas dan bau menyengat. Di sekitarnya paling tidak ada tiga potongan tubuh prajurit yang terbunuh... Termasuk Moblit...

Hanji merasa mual.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

.

Kronologi mengenai bagaimana Dimple bisa terlepas dari ikatannya masih terdengar janggal di telinga Hanji. Logikanya tidak bisa menerima penjelasan bahwa 'tiba-tiba saja ikatannya longgar' atau 'talinya dengan sendirinya putus' dan nalurinya seolah berteriak bahwa ada yang salah. Seharian ia mengurung diri di ruangannya dengan berbagai macam teori yang membuatnya gila. Ia memiliki teori, namun ia tidak memiliki bukti. Ia tidak bisa menguji teorinya begitu saja... Kecuali...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Hanji mengumpat sebelum mempersilahkan tamunya itu, siapa pun dia, untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

Wajah tegangnya mengendur saat ia menyadari bahwa yang datang adalah Armin Artlet, membawakan segelas susu hangat dan sebuah piring berisi biskuit untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja Hanji sadar ia memang belum makan sejak pagi.

Armin tidak beranjak setelah meletakan makanan dan minuman itu di atas meja kerja Hanji. Juga setelah wanita hamil itu menggumamkan sekilas terima kasih. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri di sana dengan wajah cemas dan ekspresi seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Menyadari bahwa Armin masih berdiri di sana dan tidak juga beranjak pergi, Hanji menghela napas. Ia meneguk susu hangatnya sebelum memandang pemuda itu dengan wajah serius, tidak seperti biasanya, "ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Untuk beberapa detik Armin terlihat ragu, tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa Hanji tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini. Dan sejujurnya, setelah kematian Moblit yang cukup mengenaskan tadi, Hanji hanya ingin sendiri saat ini untuk mengenang asisten yang selama ini telah banyak membantunya itu.

"Mengenai kejadian tadi siang..." Armin memulai dengan ragu-ragu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Hanji tersenyum kecut, "ah ya, aku harus berterima kasih pada Sascha. Aku terkejut mengetahui ia tidak ikut dengan tim yang dipimpin Levi keluar tembok kali ini... Mungkin itu satu keputusan yang bijaksana dan tepat."

Hanji berbicara dengan normal. Hanji yang terdengar normal bukanlah Hanji yang biasanya. Armin tahu bahwa saat ini ada hal yang mengganggu komandan berkacamata itu. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah hal yang sama dengan yang mengganggunya saat ini.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu Armin hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Hanji pun menarik napas panjang. Ia tahu bahwa Armin adalah prajurit muda yang cerdas. Memang ia sering kali diremehkan karena kemampuan fisiknya yang bisa dibilang lemah, namun Hanji bisa melihat bahwa Armin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Ia tahu bahwa Armin Artlet adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa mengerti pola berpikirnya yang eksentrik. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia bisa mempercayai Armin.

"Ada pengkhianat di antara kita."

Keseriusan dan ketenangan di dalam nada bicara Hanji kali ini cukup mengejutkan. Apabila saat ini seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka, orang itu pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa suara itu berasal dari mulut Hanji si ilmuwan gila.

Dari ekspresi di wajah Armin, Hanji tahu bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan itu juga telah terlintas di benak pemuda itu. Hanji memutuskan bahwa ia bisa mempercayai Armin untuk rencananya kali ini. Mungkin ini akan membahayakan mereka namun ia tahu Armin bukanlah prajurit pengecut yang akan ketakutan mendengar rencananya.

"Itukah yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Hanji menopang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelah tangannya lagi mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja, "apa kau juga memikirkan cara untuk menangkap pengkhianat ini?"

Armin masih terdiam, namun dari sesuatu yang terpancar di matanya, Hanji tahu bahwa prajurit ini menyimpan sesuatu.

Saat mulut Armin terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu berikutnya, Hanji tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku," Armin tampak ragu namun ada tekad kuat yang terpancar di wajahnya, "aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

.

Author's Note:

chapter ini lebih pendek, sorry, tapi harus dipotong disini...

Ah tolong jangan terlalu dikaitkan dengan canon karena plot yang saya bangun memang berbelok dari canon meskipun beberapa refrensi berasal dari manga, tapi tidak semua berupa spoiler, jadi jangan terlalu pusing mengkaitkan logic di fic ini dengan logic di SnK karena nanti bisa pusing ;P

Oh karena saya merasa tidak banyak fic dan fanart levihan yang beredar, saya berniat membuat fic dan art levihan lebih banyak lagi.

Untuk yg berniat request fanfic levihan, bisa submit via question di tumblr saya recchinon(titik)tumblr(titik)com atau bisa request fanart di recchika(titik)deviantart(titik)com.


End file.
